Come Find Me
by FictionWriter91
Summary: When Myles and Sue go on an undercover operation and don't check in, the team worries. Things slowly get worse when the bombers they were trying to take down send the message to back off or lose their teammates. As things progress, the nightmare gets darker. Will the team lose one of their own? Will they be too late to save the other?
1. Help Me

**Heyo. So, I know I have three other STFBE stories on the go, but this wild ride story just kind of popped into my head today. I wanted to share it. It's not going to be a long story, but it's going to be an intense one. Prepare to be on the edge of your seat!**

* * *

The pain was excruciating. Gasping, he clutched his arm where the bullet had ripped through. He fell against the wall, gritting his teeth so hard he was sure they would break. The urge to scream out loud was unbearable. He grunted instead. His hands shook as he ripped at his shirt to make a temporary bandage. Too bad it was his right arm. He kind of needed it to keep going.

"Ah," he groaned, tightening his bandage. He could feel the bullet still in there. He'd have to get it out eventually. His breath was coming in heavy pants now. He had to keep going. He had to keep searching. He was not going to quit until he found her.

 **24 Hours Earlier**

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked. Sue nodded. He studied her carefully. This was a big case for her, but something about it just didn't feel right to him.

"I'll be fine, Jack," she smiled. "I'm with Myles, and I've got Levi. I'm checking in with Tara, and when it's over, you can buy me dinner to celebrate."

"All right," he laughed. His heart fluttered a little at this. Ever since she had decided to stay, Jack spent hours at night going over the perfect way to tell her that he was crazy about her. He just couldn't find the words.

"Ready to go?" Myles asked, snapping on his vest over his t-shirt. He pulled his button up shirt over top and started closing it up.

"I was born ready," Sue said and signed. She winked at Jack as she grabbed her phone and Levi's leash. Jack had that unsettling feeling in his stomach as he watched them leave together. It was nice to see Myles and Sue getting along. It had been touch and go at the beginning, but over time, they seemed to be closer.

"Hey, mate," Bobby said, passing Myles and Sue and approaching Jack. "I'm headed to nab up that dealer. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Jack nodded. Why not? It beat sitting around worrying.

 **Present**

He panted as he made his way along the wall. He didn't know how many of them there were. All he knew was they had her. They had her and they were going to do God knew what with her. He just couldn't bear it. The team would never forgive him if something bad happened to her. He would never forgive himself.

"All right, come on," he muttered to himself. "Show yourself." The man who had shot him was still creeping around behind the crates. It was a big warehouse building, and he already felt disoriented. Maybe that was just the loss of blood. A bullet whizzed by his head, making him duck. He hit the floor hard, and he cried out from the pain in his arm. He rolled under the shelf beside him and came up the other side. Hurrying to his feet, he ran for cover. When he reached the back wall, he stopped, breathing hard. The worst part of this whole thing was, he was utterly alone.

 **20 Hours Earlier**

Lucy caught Bobby staring at Tara as she typed away furiously at her computer. She was intrigued by what she saw. It almost appeared as though Bobby had a wistful look on his face, like he was missing out on something. He caught her gaze and looked down at his paperwork quickly. He had returned from his bust a half hour earlier, and Jack had gone to get coffees for everyone.

"Have you heard from Sue or Myles yet?" Lucy asked Tara, who looked up at her. Her eyes were glazed over from staring at the screen too long.

"No," Tara shook her head. "I haven't."

"They are undercover, though," Bobby noted. "Best not to contact the FBI while doing that."

"I know. I just worry," Lucy sighed. She hated undercover cases, especially ones that involved bombs.

 **Present**

He had no idea what he was doing. He was in way over his head. This whole thing really was a stupid idea.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

The taunting came from his left. He knew they were closing in on him, but he didn't want to leave without her.

"Just leave him," a voice called. "Detonate that sucker and let's go!"

"Aw take all the fun out of it," the taunter complained.

He could hear the footsteps turn and walk away from him. He felt a little breathing room finally. He just had to find that bomb they were talking about.

 **16 Hours Earlier**

"I'm worried," Jack said. He was pacing the bullpen.

"I kinda am too," Dimitrius agreed. This made everyone turn to stare at him.

"Really?" Bobby asked. He felt nauseous suddenly.

"They didn't check in," Tara said quietly. She was biting her nails. Bobby's glance lingered on her for a moment before turning back to the others.

"What should we do?" he questioned.

"I don't know what we can do," D sighed. "They're undercover. Obviously something went wrong."

"How is it that we have no eyes on them?" Jack demanded. D looked away. Sue had requested they go in alone for this one. She knew it would be too risky to have FBI squatting right outside when they worked a deal. The plan was for her to check in with Tara periodically instead. The thing was, D had planted someone anyway, and that person was not answering their phone. This led D to believe something bad had happened.

 **Present**

"Move out!"

He watched as three armed men walked to the exit. He saw her being hauled by one man. The terror in her face made him want to throw up. Once they cleared the building, he heard her.

"HELP MEEEE!"

His heart clenched, and he couldn't breathe. The room was swirling, and he could barely stand. The anguish in her voice cut his heart right in half. He moved out from behind his box, and he saw the one man hit her hard in the back so that she fell.

"Shut your damn mouth!" he shouted at her, giving her a kick too. "But it's not like anyone is gonna hear you anyway." She was crying now, and she couldn't get up. The man yanked her to her feet and kept dragging her to the waiting cars. It was now or never. He hurried after them.

 **12 Hours Earlier**

"The hospital called," Lucy said, slamming her hands on Jack's desk. "They said something about a note for the FBI on a body."

Jack felt his blood run cold. The silence in the room was deafening.

"What are we waiting for," D said, jumping to his feet. Bobby and Jack were on his heels.

"I'm scared," Tara whispered. Lucy trembled, nodding her head. She was scared too.

 **Present**

He almost got to the door when the biggest man of the group loomed from nowhere and sucker punched him back inside. He fell onto his back, shouting.

"NOOOO!" he heard her scream. He had to focus. He kicked out at the big man's legs, but he only succeeded in making the man sidestep a little. A hand grabbed his collarbone and hauled him up only to punch him down again. He felt blood in his mouth, and he started coughing.

"Two minutes! Come ON!" a voice shouted. He could only assume that was how long he had until the bomb went off.

"Happy trails," the big guy smirked, giving him another blow before shoving him inside further and slamming the door shut and locking it. He was trapped.

 **10 Hours Earlier**

"I don't believe this," Jack said, staring at the agent on the gurney. D was shaken. Bobby was staring at the note. They were still waiting for the coroner to get there to tell them cause of death, although the gunshot wound between his eyes kind of said it all. Jack watched as Bobby turned the note over and over in his hands. It was in a plastic bag, but Jack would never forget the words on it.

 _Tell your friends to BACK OFF or the other two die._

"This is bad," Bobby said after a moment. "What are we gonna do?"

"We gotta find them," Jack said urgently.

"It'll be an ambush," D responded. "We won't get anywhere near them."

"So we just sit here and wait until they start sending body parts?!" Jack said angrily. D flinched at this.

"Mate, take a breather," Bobby said, gripping his friend's shoulder. "We'll find them."

Jack wasn't so sure. He had a very bad feeling about it all.

 **Present**

He had to get out. That was very imperative. Then, out of nowhere, he heard barking.

"Levi?!" he shouted, still coughing. Everything was sore. He followed the barking until he found Levi trapped in Sue's car. The doors were locked, so he smashed the window, and the dog came flying out, searching frantically for her.

"No, no," he ordered. "Out! We have to get out!" He grabbed Levi's collar and hauled him towards the window at the back office. He shot the glass out, picked up Levi, tossed him out the window first, and followed suit after him. He landed hard on the ground outside, but he couldn't stay down long. That bomb was going to go off. He started running away from it, Levi following him thankfully. He heard squealing of tires, and he knew that she was gone. Before he could feel shattered inside, the building exploded, throwing him down hard. Levi was barking and whining, having been knocked down as well. He felt a tongue on his face after a moment.

"I'm all right," he said. He lifted his head to look at the flames. He had no idea what to do next.

 **3 Hours Earlier**

"I've got something," Tara said. "A phone call just came in about a woman screaming and a dog barking in a warehouse."

"What?" Jack asked, his head spinning. Tara handed him the address.

"You're not going alone," Bobby said, reading his mind.

"I know."

"So let's get on with it then," D said, grabbing his body armor and gearing up. Bobby followed suit. Jack hesitated briefly before doing the same. If he didn't get them out of this alive, he didn't know how he would be able to carry on.

 **Present**

He just started running. It was the best option right now. He had to find her, save her. He just had to. Nothing would ever be the same without her.

 **2 Hours Earlier**

"I don't like it," Bobby said, looking around. They were a block from the warehouse, and snipers were giving them reports of no movement inside.

"I bet this whole building is wired," D commented. "We are dealing with very talented bombers here after all."

"Don't remind me," Jack muttered. His emotions were all over the map. He didn't know what to think or say. He just wanted Myles and Sue out of there safely. And Levi of course. They heard tires screeching then, and they all tensed. A van came flying towards them, and they all trained their guns on it. As it passed, the sliding door opened, and a body was thrown out. Jack's heart sank as it tumbled and rolled roughly on the pavement. Bobby was already racing towards it. D called in the van plates when a few blocks ahead the van exploded. The pedestrians in the area started screaming and running. Jack stared as the van burned. They hadn't wanted to be caught, but why throw the body out first?

"Jack!" Bobby shouted. D and Jack hurried over to where Bobby was kneeling over the body. Jack felt so much anxiety then that he felt faint.

"It's Myles," Bobby said, looking up at them.

 **Present**

He ran and ran and ran until he heard a car approaching him.

"Jack!" Bobby's voice shouted. He turned his head.

"They went this way!" he shouted back.

"Jack, get in the car," Bobby ordered. Jack stopped running, and Bobby came to a stop as well. Levi jumped into the backseat.

"They got her," Bobby said, noticing.

"Yea."

"We'll get her back."

"Not if she ends up like Myles."

 **1 Hour Earlier**

Jack couldn't get the image of Myles out of his mind every time he closed his eyes. Myles's face was battered and bruised, he had some gunshot wounds on his legs, and one of his arms was dislocated. At first he had appeared to be dead, but Bobby had found a very faint pulse. EMS had arrived quickly, and D went with Myles to the hospital while Bobby and Jack stayed behind. The rest of the SWAT team was on standby, but Jack had no idea what to do. If they had done that to Myles, then what had they done to Sue?

...

"I'm going in," Jack declared after debating about what to do for a bit.

"Not alone," Bobby said.

"Yes, alone. If they see both of us, it's the end for Sue. In fact, you all need to clear out of here. We need to make it look like we're leaving," Jack ordered.

"Are you insane?!" Bobby shouted. "Jack! We can't do that!"

"Yes, we can. It'll save her life. I know it."

"Mate, I know you love her, but this isn't the best way to save her," Bobby said. Jack snapped his head up to look at him.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not blind, mate. Don't let your heart control your head. You need to be logical about this."

"I am being logical. They are expecting a full on attack. If we don't give it to them, they'll lower their defenses. I'll slip in, find Sue, and get her out of there in one piece."

Bobby mulled this over carefully. Jack's face was earnest, and Bobby knew he actually did have a good point.

"All right. But I'm going a block away in the car, and you call me if you need me," Bobby ordered.

"Deal."

"Go get her."

...

Jack approached the warehouse quietly and carefully. He had taken out two of the guards already by hand. He had no idea how many were inside. He could hear voices, though. As he got closer, he could hear arguing inside.

"We need to pull out, man," a guy was saying. "They've left. It's our chance to split."

"It's a ploy. We don't leave yet," was the response.

"No, man, they really left," the first guy insisted.

"Let me see."

Jack ducked down under some bushes as a scope came out the window.

"You're right. They've given up. I guess they figured we weren't here."

"Stupid FBI."

"Not hard to fool, yes," the second guy agreed. "Come on. Let's go get her and get out of here."

Jack bristled inside. The FBI were certainly not stupid, and they were not just going to get out of there with Sue. He made his way inside carefully, keeping an eye out for more guards.

"Hey you!"

Shots were fired, and Jack felt a bullet rip through his arm. He barely kept his scream in before diving for cover. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

 **Present**

"Hurry up," Jack ordered. "I have to get her."

"You're no good with a bullet in your arm," Bobby said, unwrapping Jack's bandage. "We should really be at the hospital."

"You keep a manicure kit in your car?" Jack asked, noticing. Bobby clicked his tweezers together.

"Sure do, just for moments like this."

"We can do this later."

"D is right on their tail. They will find her. They know exactly where she is. Jack, we'll get her."

"All right. Get it out then," Jack commanded. Bobby dug in for the bullet. Jack howled in pain.

"Steady, mate," Bobby instructed. "Got it." He pulled it out, making Jack howl even louder. Bobby pulled out his other kit of wound cleansing items, and made his friend wail even more loud as he cleaned the wound.

"There," he said after, putting a new bandage on it. "That'll do for now." Jack was very pale and wobbly on his feet. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. Bobby put everything away and started driving again after D. Jack prayed that when they got there, they would be able to save Sue.

...

"Is there anyone here for Myles Leland?" the doctor asked, looking around. Tara and Lucy jumped to their feet, hurrying over to him.

"Yes," Lucy said, breathless. "Is he all right?"

"He's in a coma," the doctor answered. "His vitals are very weak. We don't know if he'll pull through."

"Oh no," Tara gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. Lucy fought back the tears.

"He will be just fine," she said firmly. "Where is he?" The doctor gestured to the room, and Lucy marched over to it, finding Myles on the bed bandaged and on life support.

"This is bad," Tara whispered, coming up behind her in the doorway.

"This is Myles," Lucy said, sounding more brave than she felt. "He will pull through this." She just prayed that Sue was not suffering the same fate wherever she was. She hoped Jack was bringing her home this minute.

* * *

 **Well? Worth finishing? I appreciate your thoughts. I'm not feeling very confident about anything lately, so please be kind. I'm trying to get back into the mood for writing, so bear with me if my other stories aren't getting updated right now. Thanks for understanding.  
**

 ***Due to recent reviews, I thought I should make it clear. It was Jack in the warehouse getting shot and saving Levi, not Myles. I made it ambiguous on purpose so you'd wonder which one it was, but at the end I thought I had cleared that up. Sorry!**


	2. Undercover Blown

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm relieved to know you're interested in me finishing this story. I'm trying to get back into my other ones, but right now this one is prominent in my mind, so I'm going to finish it first. The two things I ask of you is to not put spoilers in your reviews for other readers to see before they get a chance to read it first and to not guess what I'm going to do with the plot. I like you guys to be surprised ;). Also, to clarify again, it was Jack who got shot and saved Levi from the warehouse last chapter, not Myles. Sorry if that wasn't clear by the end.**

 **Some intense stuff in this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **24 Hours Earlier**

"Ready to go?" Myles asked, buttoning up his shirt over his protective vest.

"I was born ready," Sue smiled, winking at Jack. She noticed he looked concerned as he always did when she was doing something undercover. She wanted to reassure him somehow that she had a good feeling about this and would see him later for that dinner. She was glad she had her back to him when her face flushed. She didn't know how to bring up their relationship since his emotional confession about missing her the day she was supposed to be leaving but really wasn't.

"You're not sick are you?" Myles asked.

"No," Sue shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Your face is flushed. If you're sick, we need to reschedule this."

"I'm not sick," she said firmly. Myles simply raised a brow and didn't ask any more questions. Levi trotted along beside them. Sue was going over the plan in her head.

"I think this is going to be really easy," Myles said. "They don't suspect a thing."

"You are very good at acting like my husband," Sue teased. Myles snorted in response. It was part of their undercover. They were a husband and wife team looking to join into the stream of terrorizing people. It was how they got in touch with these bomb fanatics. Sue had used her deafness as a reason for being angry with society and the hearing world to really sell the deal. It had worked surprisingly well. Even Myles had been impressed.

"His paws had better be clean," Myles warned as he opened his car door. Levi wagged his tail innocently.

"Then we'll take my car," Sue said, walking past his and over to hers. Myles sighed, closing his car door. Levi hopped into the backseat, and he climbed into the passenger side. They began the hour long journey to the location they had been given. It seemed a little excessive, but then again, you wouldn't want to flaunt bombs in the middle of the city.

"So once we get a look at the bombs," Myles started. "I'll try to get some shots of them." He twirled his pen absently. It had a hidden camera in it.

"I'll distract them," Sue nodded.

"Then we go call the team and bring 'em down," Myles said, smirking. "Best way to end the week."

"I agree," Sue smiled. No one suspected a thing. It was going to be very easy.

...

"Come one, Levi," Sue said, tugging on his leash. Levi was looking at the warehouse and whining, pulling back on the leash.

"He's gonna blow this," Myles warned.

"I don't understand what's wrong," Sue said, frowning. "Levi, come!" Eventually, Levi gave in and followed behind them. He was still whimpering, though. Myles had a vague idea. The dog could probably smell the explosives coming from the building, and he was trying to protect them. Shivers went through him at the thought.

"There you are," a man said, greeting him.

"Afternoon, Joe," Myles said, shaking his hand.

"Ma'am," Joe said, tipping his hat.

"Good afternoon," Sue replied.

"And the pup," Joe smiled, bending to pat Levi, who shied away. Myles glared at Sue behind Joe's back.

"He's not feeling well today," Sue lied. "I'm taking him to the vet later."

"He probably smells stuff on me," Joe said absently. "My old dog used to. He'd go nuts when I brought it home."

"Ah," Myles nodded.

"This way then," Joe said, opening the door and gesturing. Sue tried not to feel anxious as they walked inside the warehouse. They followed Joe to a group of five men standing around two crates. Two were clearly bodyguards.

"My two favorite people," the older man smiled. Sue nodded back with a smile. Henry Becker was the ringleader of this group. He was in his late fifties, widowed, and willing to help fanatics blow stuff up. Joe was his son.

"These are the goods?" Myles asked, gesturing.

"Oh yea," one of the other men grinned. Will was his name. He never offered a surname stating it was an idiotic thing to do that helped people find you. Sue wasn't even sure if Will was his real first name.

"You got the dough?" the last man asked.

"Why yes, Pete, I have the dough," Myles answered, pulling his briefcase up front. Pete took it and snapped it open. The two body guards, Bruno and Mike, stood to the side, hands behind their backs. Bruno was almost six foot six tall with a burly chest and muscles that looked as though they would burst out of his skin. Mike was a bit shorter but just as burly. Levi never went near them.

"You've seen the cash, now I want to see the goods," Myles said. Will grinned again and flipped the lid open. Levi yanked away, whining hard.

"Levi!" Sue shouted, her arm sore from the twist. The men turned to look at the dog, and Myles used this distraction to snap some quick photos with his pen. He tucked it into his pants pocket after.

"What's wrong with him?" Bruno asked.

"It's the bombs," Will explained. "He doesn't like the smell."

"I'm very sorry," Sue said, bending down to comfort Levi. She caught Henry looking at her carefully, and she felt a little nervous.

"Well, this is great. We'll just put it in that truck, and we'll be off with it. Honey, you're okay with driving the car, right?" Myles asked, looking at Sue.

"Of course."

"Sit down, stay a while," Henry instructed. "No need to rush off."

"I guess we could visit," Sue agreed. She perched on the end chair at the table they had set up. Will brought out some beers and passed them around. Myles took one but didn't open it. Sue didn't accept one, stating she didn't drink. She could feel Myles's anxiety from where he was standing. There was something off about this.

"Take a load off, Stuart," Joe said to Myles. "You're making Becky uncomfortable." Sue grimaced inside. She was still getting used to their fake, undercover names. She couldn't change Levi's because then he'd never listen to her. She glanced at the clock, knowing that in an hour, she had to check in with Tara. She had no idea how she was going to pull that off.

...

"This has been really nice," Myles said after two hours. "But we have to get going. Got some blowing up to do." Sue and Myles both got to their feet. Sue had already missed the deadline for contacting Tara. The team would know something was wrong.

"There's a small matter that needs doing before you go," Henry piped in. Myles and Sue both looked at him.

"Such as?" Myles asked.

"Well, you see, we don't just sell bombs to just anyone," Henry went on. "You have to prove your allegiance to us first."

"Prove allegiance?" Myles repeated. Sue's breath caught in her throat.

"That's right," Joe grinned. "We have a little exercise you gotta do first." He rubbed his hands together.

"What's that?" Sue asked, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach. Henry went over to Bruno and said something into his ear. Bruno nodded and left.

"Our guest will be joining us soon," Henry advised. "Please, sit." Sue and Myles obliged, feeling like something bad was going to happen. Within moments, Bruno returned dragging a man behind him. Sue recognized him from the Bureau immediately. She bit back her gasp. Myles went very white.

"It seems we have a snitch here," Henry said, looking at the man. "He wouldn't be one of yours, would he?"

"Absolutely not," Myles answered, outraged.

"Well then," Henry said, tossing his gun to Myles. "Shoot him."

"What?!" Myles exclaimed. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious," Henry nodded. "If you can't do this, then you most certainly can't blow up people, and if you can't do that, then you're a fed. Now, show me what you got." He leaned back against the table top, looking at the terrified agent being restrained by Bruno. Myles's breath was choppy and panicky now. Sue's heart was going to explode from fear. This was it. They were caught. Then, Myles shocked her. He took aim and fired. Sue cried out as the man fell, and Myles was shaking to the core. Henry sauntered over to the man and looked down at him.

"I will admit, you almost had me," Henry said, examining him. "Very convincing. However, you didn't shoot him in a lethal place." Henry gestured for his gun, which Mike took from Myles and handed to him.

"Wait," Myles started. Henry ignored him, and fired off a round into the agent's head.

"That's a lethal place," Henry said quietly, looking at Myles, who couldn't help but stare at the now dead agent on the ground.

"Henry," Sue started.

"They're feds," Joe said, realizing.

"Seize them," Henry ordered. Bruno and Mike obliged. Myles put up a fight before Bruno punched him in the face. Sue felt tears threaten to fall when Mike's hands gripped her arms.

"What are we to do with them? Kill 'em?" Joe asked his father. Henry pondered for a moment.

"Put them in the back. We'll do some brainstorming," he answered. "Bring their car in here."

Sue felt Mike rummage for her keys and then he tossed them to Pete, who went to get the car.

"And this guy?" Will asked, gesturing to the dead agent.

"I'm going to write a note first," Henry said. "Then you can take him in. Their people will get the message."

"We're not feds," Myles tried.

"Oh save it," Henry sighed. "I've been in this game for a long time. You two were very good, though. Very good. Almost had me." Pete came in with the car then. Will had lifted the door to let him in. Levi was barking and growling at everyone.

"Deal with him," Henry ordered.

"No!" Sue cried. Pete grabbed Levi and dragged him to the car, forcing him inside it. Levi barked madly from behind the glass.

"Off you go," Henry said, waving his hand. "I'll deal with you two later."

...

After hours, Sue was exhausted. She and Myles were bound and sitting side by side on the floor in the back room. Her phone had been confiscated as was Myles's. She wasn't really sure how much time had gone by. They couldn't hear anyone talking outside.

"I'm sorry," Sue said after a while.

"For what?" Myles asked.

"For not agreeing to have back up."

"This was an easy one. We had it in the bag. Besides, we did have someone watching us, and he's now dead," Myles said bitterly. "If we had a whole squad out there, we'd be dead by now."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Myles shook his head. He didn't want to admit that he was just as frightened.

...

"Get up," Joe said, kicking Myles. Sue opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep against all odds. Now, Joe, Bruno, and Mike were staring at them.

"If you're gonna kill me, I'd rather be sitting," Myles said sarcastically.

"Up! Now!" Joe ordered. Bruno hauled Myles up. Joe pointed to Sue. "You too." She felt Mike's hands on her arms, pulling her to her feet. They were taken back to where the bombs were. Henry was in a change of clothes, so Sue assumed they had slept the night in that room.

"So we've been doing some thinking," Henry said. "If you're willing to pick a place for the bomb to go off, then we'll let you go."

"Yea right," Myles retorted.

"Seems simple to me," Will commented, examining his nails.

"Innocent people will die," Sue started.

"Or you will," Henry finished for her. She shrank inside. Bruno held Myles firmly, nodding to Joe.

"Pick a place, Myles," Joe said. "That's right, we went through your phones."

"Make me," Myles replied, unfazed.

"All right," Joe agreed. He moved towards Myles and punched him hard in the stomach. Bruno kept him from falling.

"Pick a place, Myles!" Joe shouted. Sue clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was happening to Myles. She was grateful for not being able to hear his agony either. When she opened her eyes again, Myles was bleeding from his nose and mouth badly. He was still standing, though. Sue screamed when Joe pulled out his gun.

"I'll say again. Pick a place," Joe said.

"Never," Myles responded. Joe aimed and fired at one of his legs. Sue saw Myles's mouth unleash a sound, and she forced her head away. She knew she was next, and she could only imagine what they would do to her. She started to cry.

"That's enough," Henry said once Myles was on the floor and barely moving. "Dispose of him."

"And her?" Joe asked.

"We'll take her with us. I imagine with her skill, she's valuable to whatever team she's from," Henry said. Sue was led back to the room. The last thing she saw was Myles being hoisted up by Bruno and carried to a waiting van.

...

"Time to go," Will said, tapping Sue's forehead. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh, right," Will said, chuckling. "I forgot. You weren't faking being deaf were you?"

"No."

"Time to go," Will repeated. Sue just nodded. She was feeling hopeless anyway. No one knew where they were. Will took her to the others, and Pete was finishing rigging up one of the bombs.

"Gotta get rid of the evidence," Henry explained. "And, we'll make it seem as though you died here too. We've got an extra body around. It'll give us some time anyway before they can really examine it." Sue felt very sick inside knowing that Levi was going to be left to die.

"Is it done?" Joe asked when Mike returned. He was cut and bruised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Yup. They'll think I died in the blast," Mike said, brushing the dirt off his sleeve. "They've got their second dead agent back too."

"It'll throw them off," Henry nodded. "All right. Let's get out of he-"

Sue watched as they all turned to the direction of the entrance.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked.

"I sure did. Let's go," Henry answered. Henry took Sue with him while the others scattered. She could only assume that someone was in the warehouse with them, and she hoped desperately that the someone was from her team.

...

"Just leave him. Detonate that sucker and let's go," Will ordered. Pete obliged. Will was frustrated that the two back up guards they'd called in to help had been obviously taken out by this guy.

"Aw, take all the fun out of it," Joe whined. He tagged along behind. Once out of earshot, Will grabbed Joe by the neck.

"I just saved you from having another agent dead from your hands. You want to go to jail forever?"

"I will anyway if I get caught. It doesn't matter," Joe shrugged. Will shoved him ahead.

"Get on with it," he growled. He looked back, knowing that agent was coming after them.

"Is it done?" Henry asked.

"I got a shot at him," Joe bragged. "He'll probably bleed out."

"Let's go then," Henry instructed. Pete set the timer, and they headed for the door.

"Joe, you, Bruno, and Will go that way with the girl," Henry instructed. "Mike, Pete, and I will go this way."

"Got it," Will nodded. He tugged Sue with him. Splitting up would fool the agent for sure. They made it outside when Sue decided it was now or never.

"HELP MEEEE!" she screamed. Joe hit her hard, making her fall.

"Shut your damn mouth!" he shouted. He gave her a kick too. " But it's not like anyone is gonna hear you anyway ." Will shoved him off and pulled her up, hustling her to the car.

"Bruno, deal with him," Joe ordered. Bruno went back, and Sue saw him attack their chaser. She was heartbroken to see it was Jack.

"NOOOO!" she screamed.

"Get in the car!" Will shouted, shoving her in. He turned to see Bruno shoving the guy around. "Two minutes! Come ON!" Bruno shoved the man inside, locked him in, and jogged after them.

"Honest to God," Joe said, rubbing his face hard. "How did we get to this?"

"Shut up," Will ordered. He caught sight of Henry's car slipping away into the darkness. Will started the engine of their car and went in the opposite direction. As they drove, he heard the explosion behind them, and he wondered if that agent got out alive or not. He looked at the woman in the backseat and could tell she was distraught. He must have been her friend. Shaking his head, he drove on. This was what he had signed up for. He had to finish the job.

* * *

 **I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Limbo

Myles opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back. He groaned, feeling sore everywhere. He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked around, puzzled. He was on the ground of some sort of train station, and everything was white. Myles felt his heart rate pick up. Where was he?! He went to sit up when the pain hit him, and he yelped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said.

"Whoa!" Myles shouted, seeing a girl suddenly appear beside him. She held up her hands.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you," she said. Myles stared at her. He had never seen her before in his life.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I suspect it's limbo," she answered thoughtfully. Her British accent was a little thick, but Myles could still understand her. Her shoulder length straight black hair was hanging over part of her face, and her bright blue eyes were looking at him curiously. She was slender, and there was a very noticeable scar on her cheek going down diagonally to her neck as well as other bruises on her arms and a black eye. He put her in her early to mid teens.

"What happened to you?" he asked, sitting up slowly and wincing from the pain.

"Car accident," she said matter-of-factly. "My parents were there too, but they're not here, so either they're alive or they're dead."

"Oh," he responded.

"And you? You look pretty bad," she said, gesturing. Myles touched his face, feeling more pain.

"I got beat up."

"You lost I assume?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, that's too bad," she said, sitting on the bench. "But it's nice to have some company at least."

"So, you said this is limbo?" Myles asked, confused.

"Yes. I can only assume I'm in a coma," she answered. "That means you are too. I admit I'm surprised that you ended up here with me, but perhaps we are in the same hospital?"

"I'd be in D.C.," he said.

"I am too," she nodded.

"I'm very confused," he admitted. He rested the palm of his hand on his forehead. "What's with the train station?"

"I guess when the time comes, we get on a train either going forward or going back," she shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine really."

Myles worked to regulate his breathing. So he wasn't dead, but he wasn't conscious either. This wasn't the best situation to be in.

"Can I do anything to...move it along?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you."

"All right. Then I guess we're stuck here together," Myles sighed. "What's your name?"

"Emily," she said, smiling finally.

"I'm Myles."

"Nice to meet you, Myles," she grinned. "Welcome to Limbo."

...

Jack's arm was throbbing badly when they finally caught up to D. He hadn't said much in the last hour, and Bobby didn't have to see his friend's face to know he was very distraught. Once the car was parked, Jack threw the door open and charged towards D. Bobby was on his heels.

"Where are they?" he demanded. D had a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know," he confessed. Jack stared at him in shock and then looked out at the sight before him. Two torched cars were burning away in front of them.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jack said, frustrated.

"They split up," D replied. "I think there was five of them, six including Sue. They've all taken different cars at different rendezvous points. We lost them."

"So, she's just gone," Jack said, stunned. Her scream echoed in his brain, and he swallowed down the bile that was threatening to overtake him.

"I've got everyone looking for her," D reassured him. "They can't go public with her without someone noticing."

"They could be halfway to Europe by now, D!" Jack shouted.

"No. All transportation avenues have been made aware of the situation. Anything suspicious, and they call us."

"They can still drive, D."

"We set up check points at the borders. Sue will not leave this state, Jack. They are forced to hide here, and we will find them."

"She's gonna be so scared," Jack said thickly.

"She's tough, mate," Bobby told him, gripping his shoulder. "She's been in this type of situation before."

"I hope you're right," Jack responded. He looked out at the horizon, searching. When he did find her, he wasn't going to let a second go by without telling her the truth about the way he felt about her.

...

"Coffee," Tara said, startling Lucy out of her doze. She moved from her current position of being propped by her hand on the nightstand beside Myles's bed. The beeps of the monitors were the only thing proving he was alive. That and the life support machine moving his chest up and down even though Lucy knew that usually didn't mean anything.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the cup from Tara.

"I heard from D. They lost Sue," Tara said quietly. Lucy felt her heart sink. D had left Myles with them once he heard the bombers were on the move. He had promised to keep them updated.

"If they could do this to Myles..." she started, but she couldn't finish. It was too difficult to even think of.

"D said he's got everything locked down. They can't leave D.C. with her without us knowing," Tara reassured her.

"I find that hard to believe," Lucy replied.

"I have to believe it otherwise I can't function," Tara sighed. She looked at Myles, who looked almost peaceful. Lucy shared her gaze.

"Do you think he can hear us?" she asked Tara.

"I don't know."

"I hope he's not scared. I hope he's safe."

"I hope so too," Tara nodded. She cleared her throat, the burning of the tears making her choke. They just weren't a team without Myles.

...

"How long have you been here?" Myles asked, finally able to sit beside Emily. He looked around a little, taking in all the whiteness. It was almost blinding.

"I lost track, but I don't think it's been too long," she answered. Myles just nodded. He didn't really know what else to say. He got thinking about Sue after a while, and he wondered what had happened to her.

"You look sad," Emily noticed.

"Just thinking about a coworker," he said, twisting his hands together. How could it have ended so badly? They had been so sure everything was going to be easy.

"Is that why you ended up here? A job gone wrong?" she asked, teasing almost.

"Yea," he nodded. Her grin faded.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you do?"

"I'm an FBI agent," he answered.

"Wow. That's cool," she said. "So you were on some kind of bust then?"

"You could say that. Bombers. My coworker and I were undercover, but they found us out. She's...she's either with them or dead now," he said, grimacing.

"I'm sorry," Emily said again. Myles sighed.

"Nothing we could have done really. I didn't see it coming."

"I bet she's just fine," Emily declared.

"You're very optimistic," Myles said sarcastically.

"I have to be. I'm not one to just lay down and die," Emily snorted. "I bet your coworker is escaping as we speak."

"She is resourceful," Myles admitted. "I hope she got Levi out too."

"Levi?"

"Her hearing dog."

"She's deaf?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool! I know some signs," Emily said, demonstrating. Myles watched.

"I recognize 'friend,'" he said, pointing.

"I'm not as good as I want to be, but when I wake up, I'm going to take more lessons," Emily vowed.

"If we both get out of here, and she's still alive, I'll introduce you to her so she can teach you for free," Myles promised. Emily grinned at him.

"You're all right, Myles," she said. "You're all right."

...

Sue opened her eyes and found they were still in a car. She was in the backseat. She turned her head to see Will driving. No one else was with them.

"Hello," he said, catching sight of her moving.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I can't really tell you that, can I?" he chuckled.

"Where are the others?"

"We split up. We'll meet up with Pete to swap you off and fool your friends. For now, just enjoy the ride," Will said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Sue closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and looking at the houses passing by. Somewhere along the way, they had changed her binds to have her hands in front and not behind her back.

"Water?" he asked, holding up a bottle. Even though she was nervous of what was in it, she was thirsty.

"Okay."

"I didn't touch it," he promised. "See? Cap is still sealed." He opened it for her and handed it back to her.

"Thank you."

"I'm not a total asshole," he winked. "Got some snacks here too if you're interested." He handed her a granola bar. Sue ate it hungrily, not even caring. She hadn't eaten in a long time.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked after a while.

"Not sure yet," Will answered thoughtfully. "That's really up to Henry."

"You could just drop me off. I wouldn't reveal any of you," Sue tried.

"You must really think I'm that stupid," Will snorted. "You've obviously got a file on one of us, if not all of us, if you were doing an undercover job with us."

"Just Henry," Sue admitted. "The rest of you, I wouldn't have to mention."

"Sorry sweetheart," Will said. "Not happening."

Sue felt very hopeless then. If she couldn't talk her way out of this, then there was no chances of getting free before seeing Henry again. The thought of that made her blood run cold. She desperately wanted to see Jack, to know he was all right. She wanted to go back in time and change this entire thing, but that wasn't possible. She rested her cheek against the glass and watched the world pass by. For now, all she could do was wait.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and leaving feedback! I really appreciate hearing from you :)**


	4. A Serious Threat

Jack sat listlessly in his car, Bobby beside him. They had no leads. None that were credible anyway. Jack couldn't touch his coffee or the breakfast Bobby had got for him.

"You have to keep up your strength, mate," Bobby said, seeing it go untouched. "You can't do this on an empty stomach."

"It just feels wrong to eat when she's out there missing," Jack said, not looking at his friend.

"Our Sue would want you to eat and stay strong," Bobby urged.

"Maybe lunch," Jack said after a moment. Bobby didn't push it. He looked at his bagel, suddenly feeling no appetite either. He wrapped it up and put it back in the bag.

"Any word on Myles?" Jack asked.

"He's in a coma still. That's all I've heard. The girls are taking shifts with him while helping us."

"How could it have gone so wrong?" Jack wondered. "They said they had it in the bag."

"Obviously we're dealing with smarter perps than we realized," Bobby responded.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack said sadly. He bit the skin around his fingernails anxiously. If Sue were there, she'd slap his hand away and give some lecture about bad habits. He'd give anything to hear it right now.

...

"This way, look sharp," Will said, leading Sue from the car to the motel room. He carefully checked to make sure no one was watching. It had been decided that he would hole up here with her before meeting up with the others. They needed to lay low for a bit before carrying on. The heat from Sue's kidnap would eventually die down, or so Will hoped. There was work that needed to be done.

"Is this really necessary?" Sue asked, gesturing at the handcuff on the headboard.

"At least you're somewhere comfortable," Will snorted. "I could cuff you to a wooden chair."

"You're right, but I don't think it's needed at all. I won't run off."

"You really must think I'm a dunce," Will said, astonished.

"No. I just thought you'd trust me."

"Pfft. Sure. I'll get right on that right after I ask Henry to come over and do our nails together," Will replied, bending down and unloading his computer equipment. He had to finish the plan or else he was dead meat.

...

Lucy had her head resting in her hands as she sat beside Myles's hospital bed. The only reassuring thing that proved he was alive was his chest going up and down, but then again, that was the ventilator doing that for him. Lucy tried really hard not to feel hopeless. She looked over at Levi, who was curled up on the floor looking desolate.

"She'll be okay," Lucy tried to reassure him. The dog didn't even lift his head in response. He barely thumped his tail on the floor. Lucy looked back at Myles. She wondered if he could hear her.

"Hey, Myles," she said, deciding it was worth a try. "We're all rooting for you. Please wake up." She reached over and took his hand in hers. The man could be so infuriating and pompous at times, but he did have a good heart when he wanted to show it. Lucy wondered if his family would come. They had been informed, but no one said if they were going to make the trip to D.C. to see him. Lucy wasn't even really sure about his family life. He hadn't talked about it much.

...

"So your mother is a surgeon?" Emily repeated. Myles nodded.

"The best. She's saved a lot of lives."

"And your dad?"

"A cop in a local town. I guess that's where I got the idea for law enforcement," Myles sighed. "A lot of good that did me."

"Why? Cos you're here? It sounds like you saved a lot of lives before this happened. That's heroic. I haven't even saved one person in my entire sixteen years," Emily said wistfully.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Myles told her. They were sitting side by side on the bench. A warm breeze was ruffling their hair.

"Any siblings?" Emily asked.

"A sister. We're not very close, though."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Myles admitted.

"I don't have any siblings. I don't really have anyone," Emily told him. "It was just me and my parents."

 _Hey, Myles. We're all rooting for you. Please wake up._

"Whoa," Myles said, standing up and looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"That voice? They said they were rooting for me and asked me to wake up," Myles said, looking at her now. Emily held up her hands in a shrug.

"I didn't hear it."

"So we share a space, but you can't hear the people on the outside talking to me," Myles mused, sitting back down.

"I guess not. I've never had a voice talk to me yet," she said ruefully.

"No one?" Myles asked, confused.

"No. I guess that really does prove my parents are dead. It's just me now," she said sadly. She looked at her hands, her fingers intertwined and pressed hard together. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because. If they were alive, they'd be talking to me, right? Encouraging me to wake up? I got nothin'," she said, sniffing hard. Myles felt really bad then, and he knew she was probably right.

"Maybe they're..."

"Don't," Emily interrupted, holding up her hand. "I'm a big girl. I can handle death."

"Well...if you feel like talking..."

"You're the only one here, Myles. If I need to talk, you're the only person I can talk to," she sighed. They stared into nothingness for a while, wondering just how long they'd be trapped here together.

...

"Anything?" D asked Tara, who shook her head.

"No. I got another fake call about a woman looking like Sue and a man buying twinkies at a gas bar, but that was it," Tara sighed. She set down her headset, looking at D.

"They can't hide forever. We have everyone combing this city. They will turn up," he said fiercely.

"I'm sure they will, but will it be too late?"

"I can't even go there, Tara. Not right now."

"It's a possibility, Dimitrius," Tara said solemnly. He met her eyes.

"Don't remind me," he responded, turning away and going to sit at his desk to search his computer for more clues from Myles and Sue's case.

...

Henry fiddled with his lighter as Joe finished his call with Will.

"He's ready."

"Good. We have a target?"

"Of course."

"Then it's showtime," Henry said, smiling.

"And the girl?"

"I trust Will will take care of that when the time comes."

"She dies then?"

"What do you think, Joe?"

"Yea, you're right. Sorry."

"It's all right. You're still new at this."

"If only Ma could see you now, " Joe said sarcastically.

"Your mother would be happy to see us having father and son time," Henry scoffed. He lit his cigarette finally. They were in a different motel about twenty minutes away from Will's. Pete, Bruno, and Mike were in a trailer somewhere. They were on standby. Henry couldn't wait for everything to work out. The FBI would soon see they were a more serious threat than ever. It was exactly what he wanted.


	5. A New Ally

Will was jolted awake by screams. He fell off the couch, tangled in his blanket.

"JACK! NO, JACK!"

"Oh bloody hell," Will groaned. He picked himself up and saw Sue thrashing in her sleep and shouting Jack's name. Will figured it must be the guy who had tried to save her at the warehouse. He needed her to stop yelling before someone called the police.

"Hey!" he shouted, shaking her awake. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped in fright.

"Where...?" she started. Then she was able to focus on Will, and her face fell.

"You were nightmaring," Will said. "And screaming. Sorry, but you gotta be quiet."

"I'm sorry," she said. She could still see Jack's beat up face when she closed her eyes. It greatly terrified her.

"Aye yi yaye," Will muttered, going to the sink for some water. He felt Sue watching him. His thoughts went back to the message from Henry. Things were getting more intense, and he wasn't sure how he was gonna get out of it alive.

...

Bobby was driving around aimlessly, killing time. His heart was heavy with concern over Sue and Myles. He didn't like the grave situations they were both in. He'd just talked to Tara, who sounded hopeless about finding Sue. Bobby was convinced that something had to give because they couldn't hide in D.C. forever. He wished more than anything that he had kept the case with Myles instead of passing it to Sue.

...

Henry lit his cigarette as he watched the boys work quickly. He had ordered Will to stay out of this one, to stay with the woman. Joe was eager to rise to a higher rank anyway, and he wanted his boy to succeed.

"Done," Mike said, joining him. Bruno came a moment later, panting. They always used him to muscle around the heavy stuff. He hated it sometimes.

"Hehe this is gonna be awesome," Pete grinned, taking Henry's lighter and lighting his cigarette.

"Too bad Will is missin' it," Joe said, dusting off his hands. They stared at the building before them, knowing all hell was going to break loose in moments. They were savoring the success.

"Blow it," Henry said, gesturing to Joe, who obliged. In seconds, an explosion rocked the air. Another followed after a moment, then another. Henry watched the chain reaction of all their carefully hidden bombs go off around the White House. If this wasn't a clear warning, he didn't know what was.

...

"What the?" Bobby said, stopping the car. The jolt caused Jack to slide forward and bounce his head off the dash. He was awake in seconds.

"Ow," he groaned. "You couldn't have just poked me?"

"Look!" Bobby shouted, pointing. Jack looked to see fireballs rising up in the air one by one.

"Oh no," he said, his heart sinking. Bobby whipped out his phone, calling D. He jammed on the gas at the same time. Jack held on, praying that Sue was not near those explosions.

...

Will flinched at every explosion. They were close enough to see them, too. Sue turned her head at the flashing lights.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"They did it," Will answered, more to himself than her. He rubbed his face hard. This was getting bad. Really bad.

...

 _I'm still here, Myles. I'm not leaving your side._

He knew it was Lucy's voice. He felt touched that she was keeping vigil by his bedside. Even after he cheated on her, she still treated him with kindness. Well, sometimes. Other times she pulled a prank on him or gave him a piece of her mind, but he knew he had it coming to him when she yelled at him.

"You heard her again," Emily noted, seeing his smile.

"Yea."

"She must care about you."

"I guess so."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, let's just say I really hurt her a few years ago, and I never really got over it."

"Wait, you never got over it? But you hurt her," Emily said, confused.

"I know, but I lost a great woman over a stupid decision."

"Oh."

"I never told her that. She was too mad at me to let me tell her, though," Myles said wistfully.

"If you get out of here, will you tell her?" Emily wanted to know.

"I might," he nodded. "I just might."

...

Bobby and Jack stared at the wreckage before them. The Secret Service was all over the place like ants, and D eventually joined them with other EMS crew. No one had been badly injured. Some late night walkers were shaken and frightened, but no casualties.

"This was a warning," Jack said. Bobby nodded.

"I agree, mate. This is just the beginning."

"They've got the CSI crew coming," D said, sighing. "I doubt they'll find anything, but we might get lucky."

"This is their M.O.," Jack said. "Do you think Sue was here?"

"I think they've split up," Bobby mused. "There were what, six of them? One of them is bound to be with our Sue."

"But where?" Jack asked, looking around. He felt hopeless. He just knew she'd be scared.

...

Sue watched Will answer his phone and saw the look on his face. She knew Henry and the others had set off some bombs, and she knew her colleagues would be at the scene hoping to find her somewhere. She watched Will carefully, knowing he was forgetful at times that she read lips. He hung up and caught her staring.

"You're not who you say you are," she said. He stood there, unsure of what to say next. She jutted her chin towards the phone in his hand.

"I saw you," she said.

"Great," Will groaned. Now he was in it deep. Real deep.

"Will?" Sue prompted. He came over to her and uncuffed her. She was still looking at him.

"You're right," he said finally. "I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Will."

"That's your real name then?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here, Will?" Sue asked gently.

"I'm here like you and Myles were," Will answered, raking his hand through his hair. "To bring down Henry. I'm CIA." He pulled out his I.D. to show her, and she looked at it.

"That's why you insisted I go with you," she said, handing it back.

"Yea. I also saved your Jack's butt back in the warehouse by stopping Joe from shooting him. I couldn't stop Bruno, though. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Look, if we're gonna take down Henry, you gotta keep playing the part, okay? They have no idea who I am."

"Did they not do the shooting test with you?"

"They never had to. I've got my own fake past they could look at."

"Oh."

"Right, so Henry is gonna come by here any minute. I've got to, uh, you know," Will said, gesturing. She nodded, and he put the cuff back on her.

"Is he going to take me with him?" Sue asked. Will shook his head.

"No. He doesn't want the burden. Plus, I'm known for my ability of execution from my fake background, and they don't want that on their hands. You'll be sticking with me."

Sue just nodded. She trusted Will because all along he had been the one who seemed less aggressive than the others. She'd also seen his phone call with his boss. Will cringed when pounding sounded on his door. He gave her a final look, and she knew what it meant. Henry had arrived.

* * *

 **I hope that was a good twist for ya ;) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Melanie

**Thank you for your continued interest. For those wondering about Bobby and Tara, the focus of this story is more on Sue and Jack's relationship and Myles's past/family. I don't know if I will do a Bobby/Tara relationship in this story. If you're looking for that, check out Dousing Flames or Moments.**

 **For guest/anonymous reviews, I have it so that I check them first because I had some flaming reviews and spam on other stories, so it was easier to just read them first before they got posted for everyone to read. If I don't approve them right away (and I try to but sometimes I'm at work or don't have internet access for a bit), they show up automatically after 36 hours. That's why your reviews are not showing up right after you post them. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **As for what to say in your reviews, you can say whatever you want as long as you don't give away a major plot twist, that's all :)**

* * *

Myles gave up trying to do mental math. His head was starting to hurt. If he got out of here, he was going to make a suggestion to whoever was in charge that they should at least have a box of games or something to do in Limbo because having nothing really sucked. He looked over at Emily, who had her eyes closed and was lying on the bench with an arm thrown behind her head. At least he had someone to talk to.

"Your sister," Emily said after a moment, making Myles cringe. "Tell me about her."

"What's there to tell? She's the star," Myles answered a little snidely. Emily opened one eye and looked at him.

"Really."

"Yes. She had the better grades, the better friends, the better career..."

"What does she do?" Emily asked.

"She's a lawyer."

"How is that better than FBI?"

"Because she helps people."

"But so do you..."

"Oh, but it's different," Myles cut in. "At least, that's what my parents believe."

"So why did you stop talking to her?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said you're not close. That's code for not talking. I might be a teenager, but I'm not stupid," Emily pointed out. Myles grumbled and crossed his arms. Emily waited patiently.

"I...I told her what her fiance had done," Myles finally said.

"What did he do?" she pressed when he didn't go on. He sighed.

"He cheated on her."

"Ouch. She was mad you told her?"

"Furious. Told me to mind my own business. I tried to tell her he was a no good for nothing bum, but she wouldn't have it. Said he was sorry, and that was all that mattered. They still got married. He doesn't like me, and she doesn't like to talk to me because of my opinion about her husband."

"Wait, wait, wait," Emily said, sitting up. "You just finished telling me about Lucy and what you had done, so how does that make you different from your sister's husband?"

"It doesn't," Myles said quietly, looking at his hands. "It makes me exactly like him, and sometimes I wish Lucy had given me another chance like my sister gave him his. I'm the very person I despise. I guess...I guess I can see his side of things now."

"Maybe you should tell your sister that," Emily said gently.

"I've thought about it," Myles admitted, "but she'd just gloat and rub it in that I was wrong. I really don't want that."

"So you'd rather not have your sister at all?" Emily asked, incredulous. "Don't you have any good memories?"

"Of course I do," Myles objected. "We had lots of fun growing up until our parents made everything we did a competition. It just became second nature to fight and one up each other all the time. We lost the fun and our relationship. Then the fiance thing happened. We just have never been the same."

"If you wake up from this, will you go see her?" Emily asked quietly. Myles fiddled his fingers.

"I think I might," he nodded.

"I'll hold you to it," Emily said, eyes twinkling. "I'll haunt you if you don't."

"All right," Myles smiled. Then he felt sad. If she was saying that, then she didn't have hope of waking up. He looked around at everything and wondered if he was even going to wake up.

 **Sue**

She watched Henry and Joe carefully as they talked to Will. She saw what they had done. She saw what they were planning to do. She remained quiet so as not to draw attention to herself. Eventually, Henry was ready to leave.

"Do it soon," he said to Will, looking at Sue then. She shivered, knowing what he was implying.

"Yup. Got it," Will nodded.

"See you tonight," Henry added, patting the back of the kitchen chair before going out the door. Joe was silent on his way out. Will set his forehead down on the table, defeated.

"It's not going the way you planned is it?" she asked finally. He rocked his head back and forth to indicate no while still resting on the table. He got up after a moment and freed her again before pacing.

"Maybe we should call Jack," Sue suggested. "If you team up..."

"I'm dead," Will finished. "No, he needs me for a crucial piece of this next plan. If I get him red-handed, he's done. If I blow it now, I'm dead."

"How can I help?" Sue asked. He looked at her.

"I don't think you can this time," he admitted. She felt deflated then, and he gave her a sorry look. He went back to pacing while she sat on the edge of the bed. She wished Jack was there.

 **The Bullpen**

"Okay, so we just got a big warning," Jack said to the team. They were all somber in their team huddle. Levi was lying on the floor beside Sue's desk, head glued to the ground. Lucy was at the hospital with Myles.

"Yea, and it was bad. Bombs around the White House? Who let's that happen?" D asked, shaking his head.

"And we have no idea where their next target is," Bobby said.

"No," Tara shook her head. It was a very grim situation.

"What do you have on our guys?" Jack asked Tara. She went to her computer and pulled up the information on the screen.

"Not much," she answered. "They've been good at staying under the limelight until now, and I can't find anything on them that could be used as leverage." Her phone rang then, and she answered it.

"We can't let them get another bomb off," Jack said somberly. "For all we know, it could kill people this time."

"I've got teams rounded up with search dogs to look for Sue," D told them. "If we find her, we might find one of our guys. If we find one of them, he can lead us to the rest."

"It's really the only hope we've got right now," Jack agreed. He looked over at Levi, who was watching him. He knew the dog was counting on him to bring his girl home.

"You guys," Tara said excitedly, hanging up. "We got a lead!"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Someone just called to tell me about someone they saw leave the site of the bomb. They followed them, and they are currently standing outside of the hotel room they've gone into," she told them. Jack and Bobby sprang into motion.

"We'll go," Jack said, grabbing his coat. "D, you keep on the manhunt for Sue anyway. You might get lucky."

"Got it," D nodded.

"Send back up," Bobby told Tara, who nodded. They rushed out the door, a new hope in their hearts.

 **Lucy**

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice said, startling Lucy out of her daydream. She turned to see a blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Lucy said. "Come on in."

"I didn't think he'd have company this early," she said, coming in and sitting down. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Myles.

"Well, someone has to be here for when he wakes up," Lucy chuckled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Melanie," she answered.

"How do you know Myles?"

"Is he going to die?" Melanie asked instead.

"We...we don't know," Lucy confessed. Melanie bit her lip.

"I got here as soon as I heard."

"I'm sorry, you didn't say who you were," Lucy pointed out.

"I'm his sister," Melanie said, finally looking at Lucy.

"Oh," Lucy said, shocked.

"And you are?"

"I'm a coworker. Tara and myself take shifts. Tara is another coworker," Lucy rambled.

"That's kind of you. Mom and Dad should be here soon," Melanie added. "They called me right away, but they got stuck in Florida."

"I'm sure Myles would be happy to see you all here," Lucy said. Melanie gave a ghost of a smile in return.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she answered.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story," Melanie dismissed. She stood then. "Excuse me, I have to get some coffee or something."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, watching her leave. She was flabbergasted. Then she wondered why Myles might not be happy to see his sister.

 **Jack**

His arm was still aching from where he had been shot as he crept to the hotel door with Bobby right behind him. The rest of the back up had the area surrounded. Jack wanted to take down these men very badly. He wanted to make them pay.

"Ready when you are, mate," Bobby said almost inaudibly. Jack nodded. Then he opened the door.

"FBI, freeze!" he shouted. He saw two men in the room. One knocked a chair over in his haste to escape, and the other tossed down a lighter and aimed a gun at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bobby said, training his gun on the armed man. "That's not the best way to go right now." The back up swarmed in then, arresting the armed man while Jack hurried to get the second one. He got to the bathroom just in time to see legs sticking out of the window. He grabbed them, hauling the man back in, who was shouting and swearing at him. Jack dodged a flying foot expertly. Bobby joined him, and together they yanked the man inside and cuffed him.

"Oh yea," Jack said, recognizing him. "He's one of them."

"Great," Bobby responded, herding the man out to join the other one. Jack joined them and looked around the room. Someone had managed to put the fire out, but Jack knew most of the information was gone just by looking at it. He followed the two handcuffed men out and watched them get put into the van and off to the FBI interrogation room. Bobby holstered his gun and looked at Jack.

"Well," he said. "There's two. Only four more to go."

"Let's just hope they don't run away now that they've lost two of their gang," Jack said. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

 **Henry**

"They got Pete and Mike," Joe said, worried. "What do we do, Pops?"

"We keep on the plan," Henry answered. "We can do it without them. We still have Bruno."

"And Will," Joe added. Henry nodded absently. Yes, Will. There was something off about Will, but Henry wasn't sure just what it was. If Will didn't come through for him tonight, then he was obviously a player for another team. Henry would deal with him and the girl if he had to. Nothing was going to stop him.


	7. Emily's Secret

**Some potential triggering moments in this chapter.**

* * *

"They're not talking," Jack said, slamming his hands on the table. Bobby stood with his arms crossed. They could see one in one room and one in the other. Neither were saying a word.

"I hope Tara was able to get something out of that mess," Bobby sighed. They had collected what they could of the papers that didn't burn. It didn't look like much of anything that was important.

"Peter Malloy," Tara said, coming in just then and startling them. "And Michael Chesley." She slapped down some papers onto the table. Jack and Bobby stared at them.

"Really," Bobby said finally, picking one up. Jack took the other.

"They are both a part of a gang that is wanted by the CIA," Tara went on. "They have teamed up with our guy, Henry Becker, and their specialty is bomb making. I can only assume the other men are either a part of this same gang or they're stragglers."

"Henry had a son," Jack said suddenly, remembering. "Joe, I think."

"Well, if he's like his father, then he's probably one of the group," Tara reasoned. "Okay, so we have Peter and Michael. Two out there are Henry and Joe. That leaves two more unknown."

"And one has Sue," Jack added, rubbing his face. "I hope it's not that great big one."

"Yea he definitely knocked you around pretty good," Bobby noted, eyeing up Jack's recovering bruises.

"So is the CIA gonna get involved?" Jack asked, changing the subject. "Since we have two of their guys?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if somehow they already are involved," Tara said. "But yes, I've already gotten a call. Someone will be dropping by to pick them up."

"Well, I'm not done with them yet," Jack argued. "Someone is gonna tell me where Sue is, and if I have to beat it out of them, I will."

"Easy, mate," Bobby said, patting his shoulder. "Don't stoop to their level."

"Excuse me," Jack said, going out and over to one of the rooms. Bobby and Tara watched as he pressed Mike for more information. The guy twitched when Jack used his real name and indicated the CIA was on their way.

"He must be so worried," Tara said, watching.

"We all are," Bobby agreed. He reached over and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Then he went to visit Pete.

...

"I had an older brother," Emily announced out of the blue. Myles was lying on the bench while she was sitting and leaning against it on the ground. He looked over at her, confused.

"You did? You told me before that you had no siblings."

"Technically I don't since he died, but sometimes it's easier to just pretend I didn't have any to start with."

"What happened?"

"He overdosed," Emily said quietly. She picked at her pant leg.

"I'm sorry."

There was silence for a bit until she spoke again.

"I was the one who found him."

"Oh, Emily..." Myles started. She held up her hand.

"No. No more sympathy. I've heard it enough. Yes, I found him. Yes, I did CPR until my arms almost fell off. Yes, I had therapy for it. No, I don't blame myself. It happened. It was three years ago."

"Still...that's a hard thing to go through."

"It was. It still is. I miss him all the time. I wonder if he was here," she said, touching the ground absently. "I wonder if he sat right here where I'm sitting right now."

"Maybe he did," Myles nodded. He waited for her to say more because he could tell she wanted to talk about it.

"I'm still mad at him for doing it. He knew it was dangerous. I begged him to stop, and he promised he had stopped. He lied to me," Emily trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "I will never forget the look in his eyes when I found him. Empty...dark. I was only 13 years old. I was naive to think I could bring him back."

"Emily, you didn't know..."

"I pushed and pushed and pushed," she whispered. "Then I pounded with my fist until I heard his ribs crack. He didn't come back to me. The paramedics had to pull me off kicking and screaming."

Myles stayed quiet. He didn't really know what else to say to her. She wiped her eyes eventually and turned to look at him again.

"So that's my sob story," she smiled weakly.

"Thank you for telling me," Myles said seriously. She just nodded. It had taken a weight off her chest. Her parents hadn't really wanted to talk about it after. They preferred to bury it. She wasn't even sure why she had told Myles. She just felt a connection with him and that she could trust him.

 _Hi, Myles. It...it's me. I'm here. I'm so sorry._

Myles shot up boltright, stunned.

"What is it?" Emily asked. "Did Lucy just profess her love to you?"

"No," he breathed. "That voice. It's...it's my sister's."

"She came," Emily said. "That's great!"

Myles didn't respond, but he did hear a hint of jealousy in her tone. He was surprised that Melanie had come. How had she heard? Where was her husband? Was his parents there too? He wondered what Melanie had told Lucy.

...

Lucy went out into the hall to give Melanie some time alone with Myles. She saw Tara approaching with coffee. It seemed to be their routine.

"You're an angel," Lucy said, holding her hands out eagerly.

"Shift change," Tara responded, handing it to her. "Why are you out here?"

"Myles's sister is in there," Lucy whispered, pointing. Tara peered through the small window in the door.

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"Me either."

"Any update on him?"

"No. I'm tired of waiting. I really just want him to wake up already."

"Me too," Tara sighed.

"Any leads on Sue?"

"We caught two of the guys from Henry's gang. They are wanted by the CIA. I hope things end soon, though."

"How's Jack holding up?"

"Not well. I feel bad for him."

"I hope this kicks his butt into gear when he finds Sue," Lucy said. "No more dancing around it."

"He's nuts if he doesn't realize we all know he's crazy about her."

"She's crazy about him too," Lucy reminded her.

"Yes. I have a pretty good feeling about it," Tara said, trying to remain positive. They sat in the chairs in the hallway and waited for Melanie to finish her visit.

...

Will was having second thoughts about Sue going with him to collect the "package." She had insisted on going, though, and he didn't want her to get discovered or worse. He didn't exactly trust Henry to not come and finish the job himself. Will had made a promise to himself that Sue was not going to get hurt. He wished he had been able to save Myles from his injuries, and he sincerely hoped the guy was okay. Intervening would have compromised his cover, though. He didn't want the CIA coming down on him for failing.

"You're nervous," Sue said.

"You would be too if you had to handle what I'm about to handle," he said. They arrived at a gated parking lot and stopped. Sue looked around, confused.

"Where are we?"

"Well, sometimes when you want to hide something, you hide it in plain sight, like in a police impound lot," Will said, pulling in. He fished out his fake I.D., getting ready to hand it to the man behind the window.

"Yes?" the officer asked, bored.

"Here to pick up," Will said. He rattled off the vehicle. The officer waved him through.

"We're getting a vehicle?" Sue questioned, trying to understand.

"Yes. What we want is inside said vehicle," Will explained. They pulled up to a Ford truck with a tunnel cover over the box. He got out and opened the tailgate, flashing a light inside. Satisfied, he shut it again.

"Okay," he said. "Change of plans. You drive this car to the FBI, okay? I'll drive this to Henry."

"Wait, I'm not going with you?"

"No. I don't want Henry to see you. If he asks, I'll lie and say you were taken care of."

"But...I thought you didn't want the FBI involved."

Will stopped and looked at her.

"Look," he said. "What I'm about to do could get me killed. Once I get Henry with this thing, I've got him. It'll be all over. I don't want you involved or getting hurt. Go back to the FBI. Do not tell them about me, understand? Lie and say you escaped."

"Will..."

"No, Sue. This is where we go our separate ways."

Sue bit her lip. She had a very bad feeling that Will was going to die, and she wanted to prevent it. He was a good guy.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Good," he nodded. He reached in to shake her hand. "It's been a pleasure, Sue Thomas."

"Be safe," she instructed. He chuckled.

"You would be astounded at the situations I've been in and gotten out of," he told her. She tilted her head at him, giving him a look.

"Get out of this one then," she ordered.

"Deal. Now, go," he said, gesturing. He shut the door, and she scooted over to the driver's side. She watched him get into the truck and start it. He waited for her to go first before following. Sue went in the opposite direction and waited for him to turn the corner before swinging the car around to follow. She knew he was in danger, and she knew she had to save him. She spied his cell phone on the seat, forgotten. She grabbed it and carefully started to text while driving, which she knew was bad, but she didn't want to lose Will. He was wrong. He needed help. He just didn't know it yet.

...

Jack was sitting at his desk and pondering over how mute Pete and Mike were when his phone vibrated. Frowning at the unrecognizable number, he clicked open the text message. He leaped to his feet, shouting, after he read it.

"What? What?!" Bobby yelped from his desk. Jack raced to the door without answering. Groaning, Bobby raced after him.

"Jack! Slow down!" he shouted. Jack flung open the door to the stairs, not having time to wait for an elevator. He galloped down them at full speed.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled again, out of breath. When they hit the bottom floor, Jack burst through the door and hurried to his car.

"Will you friggin tell me what just happened?!" Bobby shouted, yanking at Jack's coat. Jack finally turned to face him.

"Sue just texted me where she is. I'm going to get her."

"And you couldn't have said that in the beginning?" Bobby demanded. Jack got into the driver's seat while Bobby hurried around to the passenger seat.

"Call for back up," Jack said to him once they got going. "She said they've got something big."

"All right, all right," Bobby responded, dialing his phone. "Where are we sending them?"

"Tell them to standby. Sue is following the one guy to the meeting place."

"Got it."

Jack's blood was pounding. Sue was okay. She was alive. He was going to see her very soon. He wished she had just come to him instead of following the guy. She had promised to explain later. He screeched around a corner, making Bobby smash against the window and earning a glare in response when he dropped his phone.

"Sorry," Jack said. Bobby fished out his phone and continued giving details to Dimitrius, ignoring him.

 _I'm coming, Sue,_ he thought. _I'm coming._

* * *

 **I haven't forgotten about this story I promise. My other three are on hold for now while I finish up this one and Mistakes & Heartaches, which shouldn't take too long. Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**


	8. Surprises

Melanie looked at her brother, unsure of what else to say. She wiped her eyes. She felt bad for all the time that had past with them not speaking. She didn't know if he could hear her wherever he was, but if he could, then he'd know that she was now divorced and at risk of losing her job. She really needed her brother to be okay. She didn't think she could handle him dying on top of everything.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," she said. "But I'll be back." She stood and went to the door when she heard the noise. Pausing and turning, she saw Myles's body move. Alarms starting going off, and she panicked. She yanked open the door.

"NURSE!" she screamed. Lucy and Tara leaped to their feet and made to come inside when a swarm of nurses cut them off. Melanie stood while they worked on her brother.

"What's happening?" she whimpered.

"I don't know," Lucy answered. She was just as frightened. Tara gripped her hand hard.

"Please wait in the hall," a nurse ordered, slamming the door shut. Melanie broke down into tears while Lucy felt her own throat close up and burn. Myles couldn't be dying. He just couldn't be.

...

Sue stopped the car and texted Jack again. She stayed inside, knowing better than to get out right now. If Will saw her, he'd probably shoot her out of anger that she disobeyed him. She wouldn't blame him. He had disappeared inside a commercial garage, and she felt worried. She parked the car two blocks down and in an alleyway, waiting for Jack to find her. She was thinking about seeing him again, and her heart rose. At least he was okay after Bruno had thrown him around. She had been worried he was seriously hurt. She was also worried about Levi. She missed her dog terribly, but she couldn't bear to think of what could have happened to him, if he even survived the explosion in the warehouse. She couldn't even begin to think about Myles and if he was even still alive. When a figure showed up beside her, she shrieked. The door was yanked open, and she was grabbed. She dropped the phone under the seat before it was noticed.

"What the hell is this?!" Joe demanded, pulling her out. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise," she said weakly.

"Enough is enough," Joe growled. "You're gonna be a part of the fireworks now." He marched her along, heading towards the garage. Sue hoped that Jack would realize what had happened and go there. She tried not to feel scared.

...

"That's the car," Bobby said as they stopped. Jack got out and rushed to it. No one was inside. He checked the backseat too and the trunk, just in case. Nothing.

"Where is she?" he asked, lost. "She said she'd wait in the car for us."

"Let's move to the garage," Bobby instructed, getting a bad feeling. They strode onward, feeling dread. As they approached the building, they saw D directing the back up and telling them where to go. Then, there was shouting from inside the building. A shot was fired. Then a bunch more.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, pulling out his gun and barreling forward. Bobby was on his heels. All of the back up was behind them. Jack desperately prayed that they weren't too late. He was terrified.

...

"I feel weird," Myles said, holding his chest. Emily looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel like something is happening."

They looked at each other, afraid suddenly. Emily gripped his hand.

"Am I dying?" Myles asked. He was really scared now. He wasn't ready. Then, a whistle sounded long and loud. They both whipped their heads to stare as a train pulled into the station.

"Is it for you or me?" Myles asked. Emily walked towards it, looking at it carefully.

"You," she answered, pointing at his name on the side. "But it doesn't say where it's going."

"Oh," he said, swallowing hard. She was trying not to cry, and he felt very scared that this was the end.

"It's all right," she said, clearing her throat. "You'll be all right either way. I mean, if it's your time, it's your time...right? Not much we can do about it."

"I know, but I don't want to just leave you here," he said, not moving towards the train.

"You gotta. If it's going back home, you have your friends and family. Lucy," Emily urged. "You gotta leave this place and go live your life. If it's death, then you have to take that plunge because from what I've heard, Heaven is amazing. Staying here won't solve anything."

"Has anyone ever told you how brave you are?" Myles asked. She choked out a laugh.

"My Dad did," she nodded. Her tears started to fall then.

"If I wake up back home, I'll find you," Myles swore. "I promise. I will not rest until I search the entire hospital."

"That's sweet, but what will you do if you do find me?"

"I'll stay with you until you wake up," Myles said adamantly. "I will make you wake up."

"Even if I did wake up," Emily whispered. "If my parents and brother are dead, I have nothing."

"You have me," Myles insisted. Emily stared at him with her wet eyes. The train whistled again rather impatiently.

"You have to go," she urged. He pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her tears soak into his shirt.

"Stay strong. I'm not abandoning you. If it's on Earth or in Heaven, I will see you again," he said, releasing her. She hugged herself tightly.

"Go, Myles," she said again. The train gave another whistle. Myles hurried towards it and hopped on. He stood in the car by the window and watched her wave as it started to move. He waved back, feeling himself losing control of his own tears. She looked so desolate standing there, and it made his resolve become even stronger to find her when he woke up. As the train went faster, he just knew that he was going to wake up.

...

Will couldn't believe his eyes when Sue was dragged in by Joe. She had disobeyed his orders, and now they were both dead. She flashed him an apologetic look. He could only hope that she had the FBI ready to crash in through the doors soon. Will had delivered the bomb in the truck, and Henry was admiring it. When he saw Joe, he frowned. Bruno cracked his knuckles disapprovingly.

"What's this?" Henry asked. "You said you had killed her."

"I guess she has a twin," Will said.

"Or you've betrayed us," Henry corrected, coming closer to him now. Will rarely felt fear, but there was something about Henry that terrified him. He guessed it was the way he was ruthless and let nothing stand in his way. That and he was probably about to die.

"We have to stay on schedule," Bruno interrupted.

"I have time for a clean up," Henry said. He pulled out his gun. Instead of aiming it at Will, he aimed it at Sue. Joe shoved her ahead, getting out of the way. Will didn't even hesitate. He threw himself at Sue just as Henry fired. Will landed on Sue, and they fell over together. The vest had prevented too much damage, but it had still hurt like hell. Will pulled out his gun and fired off some more shots, but Joe was already moving towards him.

"You're my brother!" he shrieked. He flung Will off and started beating on him. "You're supposed to be on OUR side!" Will fought back, feeling the ferocity of his brother's attack. Yes, he had betrayed his father and his brother, but he didn't believe in their cause like they did. That's why he'd agreed to help the CIA out. He hadn't told Sue that small detail and had made up the lie about his alleged fake background because he wanted her to trust him. If she knew he was related to Henry, she wouldn't have. The I.D. the CIA gave him had just been a bonus.

"I HATE YOU!" Joe screamed, spit flying as he sent punch after punch into Will's face. Meanwhile, Sue crawled for the gun that had gone spinning across the floor, but Bruno grabbed her legs and pulled her back. She screamed. Henry advanced on her, waiting until she saw him.

"No more meddling. It's over for you," he said, aiming. Sue squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it was the end. She waited, but nothing came. She was afraid to open her eyes, thinking that that was what Henry was waiting for before he killed her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Then, she felt hands grabbing at her. She opened her eyes, seeing Jack.

"Sue," he said, the relief all over his face and in his eyes. She threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. She saw Bobby and D standing over Joe and Bruno, who were flat on the ground with their arms behind their heads getting handcuffed. Henry was lying motionless on the floor in a puddle of blood. She couldn't see Will.

"Where's Will?" she asked, frantic.

"Who?" Jack countered, looking at her now. She spun her head around.

"Will. He was CIA. He was taking down Henry. Where is he?"

Bobby knew who she was talking about. When they had burst in, he had spied two men fighting, and the one had shot the other before Bobby hauled him off and threw him on the floor. He hadn't realized the wounded man was a good guy. Jack caught his eye, and he knew from Bobby's face it wasn't good. Sue saw it too.

"No," she gasped, getting to her feet. She finally saw Will lying off to the side, not moving. There was a bleeding wound on his neck just by his shoulder.

"Will!" she shouted, falling to her knees beside him. "Will!" Jack went over to her and felt his heart break when she tried to find his vitals. Paramedics had arrived by this point, and they were coming towards them.

"I found it," Sue said. "A pulse. Jack, help me!"

"It's all right," Jack reassured her, gesturing to the medics. Sue got out of their way as they worked on Will. Jack put his arm around her while she buried her face into his shoulder. She couldn't bear to think that Will wouldn't make it after all this. Jack watched them hurriedly load up Will and drive away. He wondered if Sue had feelings for this guy by the way she had been so upset. He tried not to think about that right now.

"We have to get to the hospital," Sue said, noticing Will was gone. She tugged on Jack's hand.

"Yes, we do. You need to get checked," he commented. She didn't respond as they walked to his car. Bobby was staying with D while they disarmed the bomb. Sue really hoped that Will would be okay. She still couldn't believe he had taken a bullet for her.

...

"Ladies, you can come in now," the doctor said, opening the door. Lucy, Tara, and Melanie hurried inside. They saw Myles sitting up and drinking some water.

"Myles!" Lucy cried. She went over to hug him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"That's good to hear," Myles said hoarsely.

"I'm happy to see you too," Tara chimed in. Melanie stood off to the side.

"I heard you guys," Myles told them. "I knew you were here."

"Really?" Lucy asked, tearing up. She patted his arm affectionately, fussing over him a little.

"Hi, Mel," Myles said, looking at his sister. She gave a small wave.

"Hey," she replied. "So I guess that means you heard me too."

"I did," he nodded. "Let's talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now Myles," the doctor said. "Your body has endured quite the ordeal. I strongly suggest you remain resting for a while before we talk about you going home, okay?"

"I hate to disappoint you, but I have to find her," Myles said.

"Myles, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as he struggled to get up. The doctor was frowning as well.

"I have to find her," he repeated.

"Find who?"

"Emily," he replied. Lucy, Tara, and Melanie all stared at him.

"You just woke up from a coma," Lucy said. "You shouldn't be going anywhere."

"I have to find her," he repeated again.

"Just slow down, mister," Lucy said, pushing him back down.

"But..." Myles started.

"I insist that you stay lying down," the doctor finally said. "Like I just said, you've been through a very big ordeal."

"I promised her," Myles tried again.

"That's enough," the doctor ordered. Myles shut his mouth then. He didn't want to be given drugs to calm down if they deemed him a problem. He'd wait until they went away before starting his mission to find Emily. He endured the poking and prodding from the doctor, answered questions, and promised to stay put. Finally, the doctor and nurses all left, leaving Lucy, Tara, and Melanie behind. After a little visit, Tara and Melanie went to get more coffee.

"Myles," Lucy said, taking his hand. "We were so scared..."

"You have to help me," he cut her off.

"With what?"

"I was with someone when I was in my coma. Her name is Emily. She suffered a car crash, but she's in this hospital. She's all alone. I have to find her."

"Myles, slow down," Lucy ordered. Her head was spinning. "What do you mean, she was with you?"

"It's Limbo, Luce," Myles explained impatiently. "She's in a coma too. We were there together until the train came to bring me back here."

"I don't even understand what you're saying to me right now," Lucy said, getting upset. Had he lost his mind?

"Forget it," Myles growled.

"You're scaring me, Myles," Lucy said.

"I'm fine, Lucy. I guess I'm just confused is all. Can you get me some more water?" he asked. She nodded, going out. He sighed roughly once she was gone. She was obviously going to be of no help to him. He'd have to wait for the right time to go look for Emily. He just hoped Emily hadn't given up on him yet.

* * *

 **Well, there's my twist. Maybe you guessed it. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I anticipate only a couple of chapters left. I hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday Season and an amazing New Year!**


	9. Jack's Angst

"I'm fine, Jack," Sue said, feeling frustrated. The doctor was examining her to make sure she wasn't hurt, but she already knew she wasn't hurt.

"It's just a precaution, Sue," Jack told her. He could sense her aggravation. It made him feel even more insecure that she wanted to be with Will because she had feelings for him. What had happened while they were together?

"You're good to go, Ms. Thomas," the doctor said.

"Finally," Sue huffed, getting down from the examination table. The doctor just shook his head as he left. Sue tugged her jacket on.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I need to find Will."

"Okay," he said, not fighting it. He followed her as she went to the nurse's station. He waited while she got Will's information. Then he went after her when she hurried to Will's room. Each step felt like he was walking towards certain doom, that all chances with Sue were gone once she saw Will.

"Will," she said, going to his bedside. Will groaned in response and turned to look at her. There was heavy bandaging on his neck and shoulder.

"Hey," he croaked.

"You're okay," she said, relieved.

"I am. I told you I'd get out all right."

"It was awfully close," she said, nudging his arm. Jack cringed inside. He backed away, unable to watch anymore. He went down the hallway until he saw Lucy walking with a cup of water.

"Hey," he said.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Yea. We got Sue. She's just with a...friend," he finished. Lucy, elated at the news at first, caught his hesitancy and frowned.

"A friend?"

"Some guy. I'll explain later. How is Myles?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"He's awake!" she beamed. "I'm bringing him water. Come with me. Maybe you can figure out what he's babbling on about."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps saying he has to find this girl named Emily, that they were in Limbo together? I don't understand it, but he's so insistent about it. I was hoping maybe if he saw you, he'd forget about it."

"That is strange," Jack admitted. "Lead the way." He tried not to think about Sue and Will alone together back in that room.

...

"So, you were Henry's other son," Sue said, looking at Will. She had seen the exchange from Joe in the warehouse. Will looked at her sheepishly.

"Yea," he confirmed. "I didn't know if you would still trust me if I told you that."

"I would have," she said. "But it makes sense now why Henry wouldn't do a loyalty test with you. You were his son. You didn't need a fake past. You just made that up."

"I did. Sorry. I wasn't his favorite that's for sure," Will snorted. "Joe was. However, he thought he could count on me, and that was his last mistake."

"The I.D. you showed me, it's real?"

"Sort of. It was something they gave me in case their own agent tried to kill me. I'm not a full on agent, just a helping hand. I think they're gonna recruit me, though, after this."

"You were very brave to work against your father like that," Sue pointed out. He smiled weakly.

"I almost got my head blown off by my brother, but yea, you're right," he laughed. "Lucky for me Joe always was a bad shot." Sue looked at the bandage on his neck again. She knew he was indeed lucky to be alive.

"I'll leave you to rest," she said after a moment.

"Thank you for bringing in the cavalry with you," he smiled. "Even though you didn't listen to my orders."

"I'm bad for that," she winked. He laughed and then winced in pain.

"See you around," he said. She waved and left, remembering suddenly that Myles was here too, so she went to find him.

...

Tara had left the hospital after hearing Bobby was bringing in some bad guys. She waited for him in the bullpen until he was finished.

"Well, that's over," Bobby said, sighing. He collapsed into his chair.

"Another job well done," Tara smiled. "I heard you went all psycho on the one guy."

"I pulled him off is all. I can't help he went flying," Bobby smirked. "He put up a fight, so I fought back."

"Well, that bruise on your face could use some ice," Tara said, pointing. He touched it gingerly.

"I'll do it when I get home," he promised. Tara studied him then while he scribbled away on a form. He was still single and living alone. She wondered if he got lonely. Shaking her head, she went back to her work. After an hour, they both called it a night and went home.

...

"Sue," Myles said, seeing her in the doorway. Jack and Lucy spun to face her. Lucy ran to hug her first, making Sue laugh. When Lucy released her, she looked at Myles again.

"Thank God you're all right," Sue said, coming in to hug him. "I was so worried."

"I was worried about you, but Jack told me it's been all taken care of. Is Henry really dead?"

"Yes," Sue nodded.

"Good," Myles said darkly. "One more tyrant the world won't miss."

"I'm going to go," Lucy said after a moment. "I really need a shower."

"Thanks for being here, Lucy," Myles said. She smiled at him.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll see you at home, Sue. Then you can fill me in on everything."

"Okay," Sue agreed, smiling. Lucy hugged her again before leaving.

"I should get back to the office and do some paperwork," Jack said, feeling awkward standing beside Sue. He clapped Myles's shoulder. "Good to see you awake, buddy."

"Thanks. I'll be out of here soon," Myles promised.

"Where is Levi?" Sue asked suddenly, looking around. She'd thought that if he was all right, he would have been with Lucy. Now she was scared he hadn't made it out after all.

"He's at the office. He wouldn't leave your desk," Jack replied.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," she said, feeling incredibly relieved.

"See you then."

Myles looked back and forth between them, knowing that something was up. Once Jack was gone, Sue seemed absent.

"I'm glad you're all right," Myles said to her.

"Me too. Will was working with the CIA. He kept me safe."

"Wow. I did not see that coming."

"He was also Joe's brother."

"What?!"

"Yea."

"Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance," Myles mused. Sue chuckled. She was anxious to get back to Levi, so she cut her visit short.

"I'll come back tomorrow too. I have to take care of some things," Sue said.

"All right," Myles nodded. He was feeling tired anyway since it was getting late. Melanie had gone to her hotel room a little while ago to get some sleep. They were going to meet tomorrow to talk. His parents were on their way here, and he knew once they got here all chances of a heart to heart with her would disappear. He hadn't forgotten about Emily, and he waited long enough to make sure that no more nurses were coming to check on him before getting up and creeping into the hallway. He made his way down to the information center and tapped on the window, getting the nurse's attention.

"I'm looking for a Emily Stevens," Myles said to the nurse behind the glass. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked.

"This is urgent," he deflected.

"Are you a relative or something?"

"I'm her best friend," he replied, which was sort of true. They had gotten to know each other quiet well in Limbo Land. The nurse lifted her eyebrow, contemplating what to do here. She could see Myles's desperation, though, so she took pity. She clicked open her computer screen. Myles watched her search.

"Room 207," she told him. "She's in..."

"A coma. I know," he cut her off. "Thank you." He hurried off to find the room, and he felt his heart pick up when he saw it. He stood outside the door, pondering what to do when he heard voices inside.

"Poor thing," a nurse was saying. "No family left. It seems almost a shame for her to wake up to no one."

"Will she wake up?" another nurse asked.

"Who knows. She's been in a coma for five months now," the first nurse responded. Myles felt his chest constrict. Five months?!

"Poor lassie," the second nurse tutted. "Missed her own parents' funerals. No siblings left alive. No other relatives that we could find. She truly is alone."

Myles stepped back as the two nurses left Emily's room, and he waited a beat before going inside. He inhaled sharply when he saw her lying there, her body withering away from no use. He pulled a chair to the bed close to her head and sat down.

"Emily," he said. "It's Myles. I'm here like I promised. You are not alone. If you can, focus on waking up. I'm right here. You gotta wake up." His voice broke then. He felt so helpless. He took her hand in his then, feeling that it was a little cold.

"Come on, Emily," he whispered. "Wake up."

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews! I so look forward to reading them :)**


	10. Misunderstandings

Sue found Jack at his desk, and she could tell from his body language that he was upset about something. Before she could approach him, she was slammed into by a ball of fur.

"Levi!" she cried, falling to the floor. She was immediately covered in licks and nudges from Levi.

"Are you okay?" Jack laughed, coming to her rescue. She managed to sit up, Levi still pressing against her tightly.

"I missed you too," she said into Levi's ear. She looked at Jack then. "I'm okay."

He stayed kneeling beside her, unsure of what to say. She buried her face into Levi's fur, feeling so thankful that he was all right.

"So," Jack said, clearing his throat. "How's Will?"

"He'll be all right, thank God."

"You're really close with him," Jack noted, rubbing the back of his neck. A part of him wanted to know, and the other part didn't. Sue adjusted Levi so he wasn't suffocating her anymore. She looked at Jack, realizing that this was probably why he was upset.

"He saved my life more than once," she started slowly. "He's a good friend." She put emphasis on the word "friend," hoping that it would make Jack feel better. Something did shift in his eyes, and he smiled, which Sue reasoned she was correct in her assumption after all. He helped her up, Levi still pressing against her legs anxiously and whining.

"He really missed you," Jack said, gesturing. "He was lost without you." Sue looked down at Levi and then back at Jack.

"I missed him too. I missed everyone," she added.

"Oh, hey, mate," Bobby said, coming in then. Jack stepped back from Sue, feeling hot in the face. Bobby noticed.

"Thank you for saving me," Sue said, hugging Bobby.

"Ah it was nothing," he grinned. She saw his bruise then.

"Are you all right?!"

"Oh yea. That Joe fella got a few swings at me. Nothing major," Bobby shrugged. "I'll deal with it when I get home."

"I'm just finishing up the paperwork," Jack said, going back to his desk.

"I just came for my coat," Bobby gestured as he took it off the hook. "Chat soon."

"Good night," Sue said, waving. Levi pawed at her to get her attention.

"He hasn't eaten," Jack told her. "He refused every time we offered him something."

"Oh, I should get him some dinner then," Sue said, rubbing Levi's ears. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Jack agreed. She stood there a moment longer, wondering if he was going to finally say it. When he didn't, she felt disappointed. Perhaps that wasn't what he'd been upset about. Maybe he didn't have lingering feelings for her after all. Maybe she had imagined it. This made her feel a little sad.

"Good night," she said finally, turning to leave.

"Night," he responded. When she was gone, he banged his head on the desk, groaning. He had the perfect opportunity to say something, and he had chickened out. What was the matter with him?!

...

"Excuse me?" a voice said, startling Myles awake. He lifted his head, feeling groggy. The sun was up and filtering through the blinds, which meant he had spent the night here.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" the nurse asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Because I'm sitting here," he answered logically. She snorted.

"This isn't the time for games, Mr. Leland," she said. "You need to stay in your bed. You just..."

"Came out of a coma. I know," Myles cut her off. "But I promi-I need to be here."

"And why is that?"

"Because. You wouldn't understand, and you'll think I've lost my mind if I told you."

"Try me," she insisted. Myles sighed, wondering if he was going to regret this.

"Okay, when I was in my coma, she was there too. We called it Limbo," Myles said, pointing to Emily. The nurse frowned, looking back and forth between him and her.

"You're serous?" she asked.

"I am. I can't explain it, and I don't know how it happened, but we were together, and I told her I'd be here when she woke up."

"Well, it is kind of...odd, but I am a spiritual person, so I like to believe these things happen," the nurse said, nodding slowly. "And it's very sweet of you to sit vigil next to her."

"So I can stay?"

"No! Mr. Leland, your body is very fragile right now. Promise or not, you have to get back to your bed. I'm sure Emily would understand."

"A promise is a promise," Myles tried.

"Yes, and I promise you that if she starts to wake up, you'll be the first person I tell," the nurse said.

"I'd really rather be here..."

"MIS-ter Leland," the nurse said, impatient now.

"All right, all right," Myles said, getting up and heading back to his room. The nurse followed just to make sure. He grumbled as he climbed into his bed.

"Now, Emily is only checked in on about once every two hours, sometimes three if staff is short," she went on. "I don't want to catch you in there, or I'll have to tell the doctor."

"Then why did you just tell me..." Myles began, but she coughed, interrupting him.

"Get better, Mr. Leland," she said, winking. Then she was gone. Myles stared at the empty doorway for a moment before realizing what she had just done for him. He smiled to himself. She was all right.

...

Sue woke up with Levi practically on her head. She realized he was very happy to see her, but at the same time, she liked to be able to breathe.

"Shove over," she said, pushing him. Levi started licking her face instead. Giving up, Sue eventually got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Lucy was already there.

"Good morning," she said. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're safe?"

"Yes," Sue smiled. She poured herself some cereal.

"I'm going to stop in and see Myles before going to work. I think they'll tell us when he can go home," Lucy finished.

"I'll come too. I want to see Will."

"So, this Will guy," Lucy started. "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Sue asked.

"You just seem awfully attached to him is all."

"He's a friend, Lucy. That's all."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sue nodded. She couldn't help but blush a little, but Lucy didn't see it as Levi had pranced in and gave Sue the opportunity to bend down and hide her face. She didn't like Will that way. At least she didn't think so.

...

Jack felt nervous. He was up half the night thinking about Sue and what he wanted to say to her today. He hoped they would get a moment together at some point, but at the same time, he was afraid of her answer. She had told him Will was just a friend, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more there.

"Hey, mate," Bobby said, sauntering in. Jack noticed the bruise was darkening on Bobby's face.

"You look terrible," Jack laughed.

"I did my best," Bobby joked. He touched his face gingerly. "It's gonna hang around for a while."

"Helloo-oh my," Tara said, halting in her tracks after seeing Bobby's face. "Wow. Pretty."

"Purple really is my color isn't it?" Bobby asked, holding his face out so she could see it better.

"Well, they say yellow and purple are complimentary colors," Tara smirked. Bobby made a face at her in return.

"Good morning," Lucy said, coming in alone. Jack looked to see if Sue was behind her.

"She's at the hospital still," she said, seeing Jack doing this.

"Oh," he replied.

"How's Myles?" Bobby asked.

"Better. He's eating anyway, and he's already starting to boss me around, so I think he's going to be back to normal before we know it."

"Good to hear," Bobby said, sitting at his desk and starting his computer. Jack played with his pen while everyone else started their day. D was in the interrogation room already with Joe and Bruno. Bobby headed that way after a while to give him a hand. Jack couldn't focus as Tara and Lucy worked in the background. Sue still wasn't there, so he decided to go find her.

"I'll be back," he said to the girls, heading out. They shared a look with each other when he left. They knew.

...

Sue knew she had to get to work, but she was enjoying talking to Will. He was sitting up and making jokes, so she knew he was going to be okay. After a while, he grew serious.

"The CIA came to see me," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yea. They offered me a job."

"Wow," Sue smiled. "That's great. Congratulations!"

"Yea. I guess," Will agreed. Sue frowned, trying to understand why he wasn't happier.

"Is it not what you wanted?"

"It is, but...the job is in Europe," he sighed. He looked at her finally.

"Europe?" Sue repeated.

"Uh huh. I kinda wanted to stay in the U.S., D.C. to be exact," he finished.

"You did?"

"Well, yea. I mean, I wanted to get to know you better," he said, going a little red. Sue felt a little funny inside suddenly.

"Will," she started.

"I know, I know. You've got that Jack guy," Will said.

"Not exactly," she tried.

"Oh, so you're not together?"

"We've danced around our feelings for a few years, but we work together. It's not exactly encouraged, and I'm not sure he even still feels the same," Sue answered.

"How could he not?" Will laughed, gesturing at her. "You're amazing."

"Will," she blushed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Well, from what I saw, I think he still has it for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. What guy risks his life running through a warehouse up against an unknown amount of bad guys to save someone? By himself? And after getting shot?"

Sue thought about this, and Will knew she was realizing he was right.

"I'm leaving in two days, so before I go, if this isn't too awfully forward of me, could we...could we have dinner together?" he asked her.

"Of course," Sue replied. Will smiled again.

"Good. They're letting me go this afternoon since the wound wasn't deep and the stitching seems to be holding up, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Great," Will nodded. He knew he was really going to miss Sue, but he also knew he had found his calling with the CIA. He wanted to do good things for people, save lives. He didn't have anything else going for him anyway.

...

Jack's heart was hammering as he stumbled down the hospital hallway. He had approached Will's room just in time to hear him ask Sue out to dinner and her accepting. He felt crushed. It was obviously more than just friends between Will and Sue. He stood in the stairway trying to catch his breath. He'd done nothing but think about Sue and their relationship since she'd gone missing, and he'd spent all night rehearsing his speech and for what? She apparently wasn't interested. He waited a few moments to regain his composure before heading back to the office. She didn't need to know that he'd even been there.

* * *

 **If only Jack had heard all of that sentence from Will to Sue. You'll have to keep reading to see how this plays out ;)**


	11. Making Up For Lost Time

"Knock, knock," Mel said, coming into Myles's room. He looked up at her.

"Hey," he responded. She sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. You know, all those things after you've been beaten to a pulp and then in a coma."

"I get it," Mel said.

"So, what made you decide to come?" Myles asked. "Guilt?"

"Why do we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get at each other's throats so quickly. When did that start?"

"I don't remember," Myles admitted. Mel shifted in her chair and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can we stop?" she asked quietly. Myles looked at her, surprised.

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much since you always start it," Myles pointed out.

"Maybe I've changed," she told him. "I know you heard me when you were in your coma. You said so."

"My brain has been a little fuzzy since I woke up," Myles said. "Can you remind me what you said?"

"Don't make me repeat it," she winced.

"No seriously. I remember something about a divorce, but that was it. Is he really leaving you?" Myles asked.

"No. I'm leaving him. He won't stop running around like a damn tom cat, so I've had enough. There's only so many chances you can give a person."

"I never liked him."

"Please don't say 'I told you so,'" she ordered.

"I'm not," he said, holding up his hands. "I just said I didn't like him is all."

"I'm going to lose my job," she blurted out.

"What?" Myles asked, astonished. She nodded.

"I screwed up on a case, and they're reviewing me. I'm going to get fired."

"For what? What did you do?"

"I...I slept with a client."

"Oh, Mel," Myles said, tilting his head at her.

"He was charming and flirty, and he kept giving hints and making advances and then finally asked me flat out. The case was almost over. I tried to make him understand I was married, but then I caught Gary cheating for the fourth time, in our bed to top it off, and enough was enough. I slept with my client to get back at him, and now my client is saying I was unprofessional and unethical and took advantage of his vulnerability. He made a complaint, so they are reviewing me."

"What was his case?"

"Divorce," Mel hung her head. "I'm so ashamed, Myles. I'm not like that. I'm not that person. Why did I do it?"

"You were hurt and angry. You weren't thinking."

"Don't condone it. It was wrong, so wrong," Mel cried. She buried her face into her hands.

"Yes, it was wrong, but it's done. You can't change it. It's how you move on from it that matters."

"I should have listened to you and not married Gary," Mel lamented. Myles reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You can't beat yourself up for something you thought was right," he said. "And as for your review, you can tell them about your client's advances. Do you have evidence?"

"I have text messages and emails of him asking me to sleep with him, yes."

"Then they'll see he's trying to intentionally get you fired," Myles said. "You'll be all right."

"Oh, Myles," Mel said, going to hug him. She was still crying.

"Hey, it's what big brothers are for," he said, patting her back.

"And I almost lost you," she sniffed. "I wasted all those years for nothing."

"I wasted them too. I am just as much to blame," Myles told her. "But you're here now, and we can start again."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Thank you," she whispered. She hugged him again.

"Myles!" a woman's voice cried. They both looked to see their parents come in. Their mother pushed Mel out of the way and threw her arms around Myles.  
"Ouch! Ma!" Myles yelped.

"He's had very serious damage done to him," Mel chastised. "Be gentle."

"Oh, Mylesey!" their mother exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

"Glad to see you're sitting up," their father said. Myles gave him a small smile. Myles Leland the Second was not one for affection or words of love, but the fact that he was there meant something. His mother, Rose, was fussing over him now.

"Okay, Ma," Myles said, pushing her hands away. "That's enough." She stepped back and clasped her hands to her chest.

"When can you go home?" she asked.

"In a day or two. They're making sure I won't start bleeding internally again."

"Oh how awful," Rose gasped. Myles caught Mel rolling her eyes and hid his grin. Their mother was a dramatic one. Mel gave him a smile then, and he winked at her. As long as he had his sister back, he could tolerate their mother's drama.

...

"What's up, mate?" Bobby asked, seeing Jack's dark face when he returned. Jack didn't respond and sat down at his desk. Bobby shared a look with Tara, who shrugged. Lucy and Dimitrius were on the phone and didn't see it. Jack angrily jabbed his pen at the paper in front of him while Bobby watched.

"Is that paper gonna jump up at you and kill you?" he teased. "What did it ever do to you?"

"I'm fine," Jack growled.

"Certainly doesn't seem like it."

"Well, Captain Obvious, why don't you just mind your own business?"

"When you start calling me that, I know you're upset about something," Bobby pointed out. "Come on, let's go get a coffee."

"No," Jack said bitterly.

"You don't get a choice," Bobby said, getting up. He went over and pulled Jack up by the arm. "Let's go."

"I'm not a kid, Bobby, you can't just muscle me around," Jack said as he stumbled behind Bobby. He was surprisingly strong.

"I just did," Bobby commented. "Come on." Jack didn't miss Tara hiding her smirk and D's chuckle/cough into his hands. Lucy was still on the phone.

"This is unnecessary," Jack said when they got onto the street and started walking.

"What flew up your nose then?" Bobby asked.

"Sue's going out with Will," Jack finally confessed.

"And this bother's you because...?" Bobby trailed off. He knew full well why, but he wanted to hear Jack finally say it out loud.

"Oh, come on. You guys all know," Jack retorted.

"Do we? What do we know? That you're being an idiot? But about what?" Bobby asked, musing to himself.

"All right, all right," Jack said. "I get your point."

"Say it out loud," Bobby ordered. Jack glared at him.

"No."

"I won't let up until you do. Say it, say it, say it, say it, say-"

"ALL RIGHT!" Jack bellowed, stopping. Bobby stopped too, waiting.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm in love with Sue," Jack said. "There, I said it. Are you happy now?!"

"Are you?" Bobby countered.

"Of course I'm happy about it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then bloody well go tell her!"

"I can't."

"Why the blue blazes not?"

"She's going on a date with Will."

"So? That doesn't mean she's married to the guy."

"I don't want to ruin it for her if she likes him. I don't even know if she likes me."

"Oh, don't be so daft!" Bobby chastised, cuffing Jack in the head. "Did you not see her looking at you yesterday? I know I interrupted something. I kicked myself all night for showing up at the wrong time."

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

"What should I do?"

"Go find her and tell her," Bobby answered. "Now! Go, go!"

"All right," Jack said, rushing away. He hoped she was still at the hospital.

...

Will was attempting to stand when Jack burst into his room.

"Oh, sorry," Jack said. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yea. I'm just testing out my legs to see if they still work," Will replied. "They seem to." He felt a little dizzy at first, but it passed.

"Is Sue here?" Jack asked.

"Hm? No. She left a bit ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Uh, no. I assumed she was going to work or back home."

"Great, thanks."

"Oh, hey," Will said before Jack could leave. "Thanks again for coming and saving us when you did."

"Sue is the one you should thank. Without her texting me, I would never have known."

"Yea. She's really something," Will said. Jack hesitated then.

"Do you...like her?" Jack asked. He couldn't help himself. He had to know.

"Sue? She's lovely, but I think her heart belongs to someone else."

"Really?"

"Yea. I just think that someone has to tell her first before she'll admit it," Will said pointedly. He raised a brow at Jack.

"I see," Jack nodded. "Well, I hope you recover quickly. All the best to you."

"Thanks," Will said. He made his decision then. Once Jack was gone, he started to collect his personal belongings. It was time to move on. He wasn't so great with goodbyes anyway.

...

Myles was getting tired of listening to his mother talk about how she could have operated on him better and avoided the whole "coma thing" as she called it. Sometimes having a mother who was a surgeon was incredibly annoying.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. Myles looked to see his favorite nurse standing there.

"Yes?" he said.

"It's Emily," she replied. "You should come."

* * *

 **I'm terrible, I know. Stay tuned! :D**


	12. Confessions & New Beginnings

Myles flew down the hallway after the nurse. He was surprised how well he felt. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, though, worrying about what was wrong with Emily. He had planned on sneaking back into her room later when he was alone to sit vigil. His mother just wasn't leaving him alone. The nurse opened the door and gestured for him to come in. Heart pounding, he stepped into the room.

...

Sue was making lunch when Levi alerted her someone was at the door. She opened it to find Jack standing there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jack closed the door behind him, and Sue stood there looking at him. He appeared to be nervous.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Huh? Yea," he answered. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

...

"Well?" Tara asked, looking at Bobby when he returned. "Is he gonna do it?"

"Yes. Thank God. I can't stand watching the two of them skirt around it anymore," Bobby said, dropping into his chair.

"Yay!" Tara fist pumped.

"What's going on?" D asked, coming over to them.

"Jack is gonna tell Sue he loves her," Bobby answered.

"Finally," D sighed.

"How's it going to work since they work together?" Tara asked D.

"I can arrange something," D replied. "They're looking for someone like Sue down the hall."

"Oh good. I'd hate to see them give it up because of work."

"Maybe some of the tension around here will finally go away," D said, chuckling as he went back to his desk. Bobby gave Tara a quick glance as she bent back over her work.

"Yea," he said to himself. "Finally."

...

Lucy was hurrying to the hospital. A nurse had called her and told her to come, that Myles needed to see her right away. She was worried that something was wrong. She had been sure his family was with him, though, that's why she stayed away for the afternoon.

"Oh!" she yelped as a cyclist almost flattened her.

"Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Lucy plowed onward, feeling a bit shaken. It didn't take much for things to happen that's for sure.

...

"What is it?" Sue asked, feeling her heart rate quicken. Was this it? Was he finally going to say something?

"Sue," he started. Levi looked back and forth between them, making a sound in his throat.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I'm crazy about you," he said in a rush. "Head over heels in love with you. I have been for a while now. I was just afraid to say something because of work, and I didn't know if you felt the same."

"Jack," Sue said, feeling dizzy with happiness. "I'm in love with you too."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. He moved in then, not wasting anymore time. Levi woofed as Jack kissed her. It was finally happening. She finally knew.

"So, what now?" she asked after.

"I guess we talk to D," Jack replied.

"Okay," she agreed. He kissed her again. He didn't want to stop. It felt so amazing and wonderful. Then he remembered.

"You have a date with Will," he said, pulling back.

"What?" she asked.

"I...I overheard him ask you to dinner tonight," Jack said sheepishly.

"That's because he's leaving to go to Europe for work. He just wanted to say goodbye. It wasn't a date," Sue reassured him.

"It wasn't?"

"No!" Sue laughed. "You thought it was?"

"Yea," he answered, feeling like an idiot now.

"Oh, Jack," she shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Noted," he grinned, hugging her tightly.

...

"Emily," Myles said. The figure in the bed turned her head to look at him.

"Myles," she croaked.

"She woke up almost an hour ago. I just found out," the nurse explained. "I'll give you two some privacy." Myles pulled up a chair beside Emily as the nurse left.

"How are you?" he asked. "I was coming back later, but my mother was holding me up."

"I heard you," Emily said hoarsely. "You asked me to wake up."

"I did," he nodded. "And you did."

"I felt like I had something to live for again. You gave me a reason to come back."

"I'm sure it was more to it than that," Myles said.

"No. You saying you were there was enough. I came back."

"Well...I'm glad it helped."

"Did you talk to your sister?" Emily asked.

"Yes. We're good. All good," Myles replied. "We finally worked through it."

"Good."

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"I need a lot of physio to get my legs back working properly. I'll be in here for a bit I think," Emily answered. "After that, I don't know what's going to happen to me. I'm a 16 year old with no family. I imagine social services will get involved."

"You'll stay with me," Myles blurted out. Emily looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I want you to live with me. I'll adopt you. If you want," he added. "I mean, I know we haven't known each other long, but if you want to, you have a home with me."

"Are you sure? You'd really do that?"

"Yes. You can meet my sister. She's always loved kids. You'd like her."

"I'd really like that, Myles," Emily said, smiling finally. Myles felt his heart grow warm. There was a reason for everything, and if almost dying was what it took to help a girl in need, then that's what had to happen.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor said, coming in. "Emily, I have to go over some things with you. Also, I had to call social services..."

"Myles is adopting me," Emily cut him off.

"I'll talk to them," Myles offered.

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "I'll let them know."

"I'll see you after," Myles promised. Emily smiled at him as he left. He went back to his room feeling happier that he had in a long time. He found Lucy in the hallway.

"Where have you been?!" she cried. "The hospital called and said you needed to see me!"

"They did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"You didn't?"

"I never told anyone to call," Myles said, confused. Lucy stared at him.

"Well, I hurried over here for nothing then."

It was then that Myles realized what Emily had done. Despite just waking up from a coma, she had requested someone to call Lucy for Myles.

"I think I know what happened," Myles said.

"What?"

"Remember Emily?"

"The girl you had to find from your coma?"

"Yea, and I did find her, by the way. She woke up today," Myles answered.

"She did?! Oh, that's wonderful," Lucy said, clapping her hands together. So Myles wasn't crazy after all. That was a relief.

"I think she got the hospital to call you."

"What for?"

"Because I told her I regretted not fighting for you after what I had done."

"W-what?"

"I hurt you really badly, Lucy, and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to do that to you. I don't know what made me do it. I know it's too late to ask for another chance, but if you ever want to, I'll be waiting."

"Myles..."

"It's all right if you say no. I can take it."

"I...I need to think about it," Lucy said.

"Okay," Myles agreed. Mel poked her head out of his room then.

"Mom wants to check your vitals," she said.

"Ugh," Myles groaned. "All right. I'll see you later, okay?" Lucy just nodded in response as he went back inside. She heard him tell his mother he had his own doctor and that she needed to respect his boundaries. She didn't know what to think. Then, she decided to go to the person who seemed to know the truth.

...

Will left her a letter. He knew she'd understand. He didn't want to ruffle anymore feathers or ruin anything else in her life. He wished they were in a different life. Maybe then it could have worked out.

"You take care of yourself," his nurse said as he put his coat on.

"I will," he promised. He was heading to Europe. He had a whole new life to start.

...

Emily looked up to see a woman standing in her doorway. She knew immediately who it was since Myles had described her so much.

"Emily, right?" the woman asked.

"Lucy," Emily responded.

"Yes," she nodded. "How did you know?"

"Myles told me all about you."

"Did he?"

"Yea."

"About that," Lucy said, coming in. "What did he say?"

"He didn't have to say anything. Losing you was terrible for him, and he regrets making his mistake. He wished you could have forgiven him like his sister had forgiven her husband."

"Oh."

"I had the hospital call you," Emily admitted. "I thought if he saw you then he'd tell you."

"I was here when he woke up."

"And he didn't say anything?"

"No. He was more concerned about finding you."

"Oh...wow."

"You're very special to him," Lucy told her. "He was very persistent that he find you. He doesn't usually behave that way."

"He offered to adopt me," Emily confessed. Lucy felt her heart melt.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. We got to know each other very well in Limbo. I guess he wants to make sure I'll be all right."

"Thank you for telling me all this, Emily," Lucy said.

"What are you gonna tell him?" she asked as Lucy walked away.

"I don't know yet," Lucy replied. Then she was gone. Emily burrowed into her pillow a little deeper. She was afraid to fall asleep in case she slipped back into a coma. The doctor reassured her that it wouldn't happen, that her worry was common in those who experienced one. Instead, she thought about her future with Myles. She had a home again. It made her feel very happy.


	13. Epilogue

**3 Years Later**

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Jack urged. Sue did the finishing touches on her hair and hurried after him. They were newlyweds of almost a year now. She never got tired of calling Jack her husband.

"I'm in the wedding party, Jack. I'm right on time," she said, patting his arm to reassure him.

"So am I, and I keep getting text messages telling me to hurry up," Jack responded. They got into the car.

"She said they were at the church already."

"I know."

"Remember our wedding day?" Sue asked, taking his hand into hers.

"Vividly," he smiled at her. "Best day of my life."

"Mine too."

Will had sent a card congratulating them. He had kept in touch as he journeyed around the world for work. Sue doubted she would ever see him again, though.

"Here we are," Jack said, pulling into the parking lot twenty minutes later. They got out, and Levi trotted behind Sue as she hurried to the bride's room.

...

"Big day," Myles said.

"It sure is," Bobby agreed. He was fixing his tie in the mirror.

"About time too."

"You keep saying that," Bobby laughed.

"It just seems like it took forever."

"It did," Dimitrius laughed.

"Well, sometimes relationships take time," Bobby commented. Jack came in then, out of breath.

"Sorry," he said.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it," Bobby said.

"Well, I'm here now. What have I missed?"

"Oh, nothing much," Myles commented.

"You nervous?" Jack asked.

"Who isn't nervous on their wedding day?" Bobby said, smirking.

"As long as the bride doesn't have cold feet, it'll end well," Myles said.

"I hope not," D sighed.

"We'll find out," Myles said as they headed out to where the ceremony was going to take place.

...

"It's beautiful," Lucy said, admiring the dress.

"Stunning," Emily added.

"Wow," Tara said.

"I'm here!" Sue called. They were all huddled around the mirror, looking at the bride as she came in.

"Oh, good. The photographer wants a group shot," Tara said. They all pressed together, and the camera flashed. The photographer then went to capture the men standing at the front of the church waiting.

"It's happening!" Tara crowed.

"It sure is," Lucy agreed. Then they walked out together.

...

Emily couldn't help but notice the look on the groom's face as his bride walked down the aisle behind her bridesmaids. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. She was so happy. After three years, they were finally tying the knot. At 19, Emily was still living at home and looking into secondary education programs. She had been a little delayed since she missed almost a whole year of school, but Myles had helped her get caught up. She officially became his daughter almost a year after he made the proposition. She still called him Myles, though, which he completely understood. He had helped her attend therapy for her trauma, and eventually she came to peace with her brother and her parents' passing. She was still healing, though. She brought her attention back to the ceremony as she filed into line next to Sue. It all happened so fast after.

"We are gathered here today to join into holy matrimony Ms. Lucy Dotson and Mr. Myles Leland the Third..."

"With this ring..."

"I, Myles, take thee, Lucy..."

"I, Lucy, take thee, Myles..."

"You may kiss the bride..."

Jack, D, and Bobby whooped as Myles kissed Lucy heartily on the lips. Tara and Sue also shrieked with joy. Emily could barely speak for crying. She finally had another woman she could think of as another mom.

...

"That was such a beautiful ceremony," Sue said to Jack as they danced. Myles and Lucy were talking to guests around the room.

"It was."

"I'm glad they finally did it."

"Me too."

Dimitrius and Donna were also dancing. Sue looked away so as not to see the intimate thing D had started to talk to Donna about. She caught sight of Emily looking nostalgic and signed to her.

 **You okay?**

 **Yes** , Emily replied. **People watching.**

 **Have fun** , Sue smiled. Emily smiled back. Myles had kept his promise to get Sue to teach her to sign, and she was good at it. She kept people watching while Melanie was chatting up a storm with one of Myles's friends outside of the FBI building. Her grandparents were busy telling stories of Myles to one of their old friends. Emily eventually got up and went to grab her camera from her coat pocket. She wanted to take some pictures herself.

"Oh!" she cried as she opened the door.

"Whoops," a male voice said. Emily shut the door again, hard, and swiftly went back to the reception area.

"There you are," Lucy said, approaching her. "Have you seen Tara? I wanted to ask her about that place she had mentioned. We're thinking of checking it out on our honeymoon."

"Oh, I saw her all right," Emily said, looking over at the entrance to see Tara and Bobby returning and looking rather disheveled. Lucy raised a brow.

"What did you see?" she asked Emily, getting that impish smile on her face.

"Some kissy, kissy, smoochy, smoochy," she replied, smirking. Lucy gasped.

"Really?!"

"Oh yea."

"I never knew!"

"Don't spoil it for them. Obviously they don't want everyone to know," Emily commented. Lucy rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, I'm so having fun with this one."

"Lucy..."

"I'll chat later," Lucy said, heading over to Myles. Emily just shook her head. Lucy was such a romantic, but it was one of the things she loved about her.

"About what you saw," Bobby said, approaching her.

"Too late," Emily said, gesturing to Lucy, who was whispering to Myles. Both of them looked over at Bobby, who winced.

"Dang it," he muttered.

"Don't go making out in public closets if you didn't want to be found out," Emily scolded.

"You're right. Time to do some damage control," Bobby said, hurrying over to Myles and Lucy. Emily looked around at everyone dancing, talking, and laughing and beamed. It just couldn't get any better than this.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I intentionally kept who was getting married ambiguous just to keep you guessing haha ;) Until next time :)**


End file.
